Unexpected Events
by starpilot
Summary: AH, OOC: When Bella gets into a situation she almost doesn't escape from, it starts a reaction that affects her and all of her friends-new and old. M for all the things you read fanfiction for! CanCops NO RAPE!
1. The Unexpected Event

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy. I've been reading fics for about half a year and finally just got the means to write my own. I'm new to this whole writing thing and I edited this myself, so if I have any mistakes that you want to point out, I'd love it! (I already know I've probably used to many commas. What can I say? Ima comma whore!! :D) I might occasionally put songs that go good with the chapter, but I'm really bad at thinking of good things at the time but come up with great things later, so lets just settle with sometimes. And I'm not going to be the author that continually promises to have a chapter out at a certain time and NEVER has it at said time, nor will I not finish a story. It drives me insane when a writer has this great storyline going and just disappears off the face of the earth. Not gonna happen. I'm never going to make a promise on a chapter because sometimes shit just happens and you can't do what you'd like to be doing. Anyway, thanks for giving my story a chance!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Songs for the chapter: Pressing On-Relient K; Ironic-Alanis Morissette; You Better Pray-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Unexpected Event  
**

**Bella POV:**

Today seemed like a lucky day. I had just stepped out of the corporate building of my new editing job for _The Seattle Monthly_, the cool Washington air caressing my overheated skin. It was two AM; I'd worked late on my first day to meet the deadlines for the newest issue, due out next week. I started down the street as the day's events flashed through my head. The first day for anything is usually pretty terrifying for me. I blush continually and tend to get clumsy, but today went smooth as silk. No knocking things over and hardly any blushing. I was surprised and pleased with myself. This confidence thing was really coming in handy after all my years with none. I even flirted with one of my co-workers. Mike was a nice guy, he admittedly wasn't very good at keeping his eyes above my chest, but for now I didn't mind. Plus he was one of the best looking guys on my floor. Every girl can use someone around that makes them feel appreciated… even if it wasn't for anything more than a stellar rack!

This past week had been the craziest of my life. I finally made the leap from the nest. I'd moved out of Charlie's house and into my own place. I found a cute little flat and was officially on my own. I'd lived in Forks for six years. My last two years of high school and the four following. Charlie got cancer the summer after I graduated FHS so I opted for online college courses. He went into remission after I started my fourth semester, but I'd refused to leave him so early after his treatment. When I'd finally finished my fourth year, graduated with honors, and turned twenty-three it became pretty obvious my dad was fine and I needed to take my grand entrance into real adult life.

So a month later, here I was. I officially had a highly sought after job with a major salary just five months out of college, a nice apartment, and a potential date this Friday night. Lucky? I think that sounds just about right.

Coming back into reality around me, I turned right down the street that led to my apartment. Or so I thought.

_Oh shit! _I internally exclaimed.

I had turned into a deserted alley. Turning back around quickly, I realized I didn't recognize anything around me. There weren't any familiar landmarks and I didn't see a person in sight. I started heading back in the direction that I came from. When I'd walked about ten minutes I came to the assumption that I was officially lost. I'd only lived in the city a week and a half. And most of that time I spent driving carloads of stuff from Forks and unsuccessfully trying to unpack. I in no way knew this city well.

_Fail. You are not allowed to think and walk anymore, woman! _I mentally berated myself. _You get all caught up in the events of the week and can't even watch your surroundings!_

I was starting to get very frustrated. My three inch heels were killing me and I was ready to trade in my pencil skirt for my comfy flannels, but I trekked on through my discomfort.

"Hey there, pretty lady", I heard a slurred voice call. A frat boy stood a few yards in front of me. I froze mid-step, as a feeling of total unease drilled into my core. "What's a sexy thing like you doing out at a time like this?"

I started to answer but turned around and started power walking in the other direction instead. My instinct was always better than my mouth, and right now that instinct was telling me to skedaddle.

"Hey! Where ya headin' miss? Come and hang out with us. We could have a lot of fun if you did." His voice was friendly, but I knew better, I could practically smell the double meanings plaguing his words. I heard the overly enthusiastic cackling of another frat boy. I didn't look back and kept my steady pace away from, hopefully, only two college frat boys.

"Hey!" His voice was harsher now. 'I'm talking to you, bitch! Don't be rude. I asked a question!" I sped up my pace. I heard the unmistakable sound of shoes hitting pavement and took off running as fast as I could, my loose hair whipping behind me, my heels clacking against the cement.

_Motherfuck it! Why'd I wear a pencil skirt and stilettos today?! _I frowned at my thought. Determined to keep running none the less.

Struggling along in my skirt and heels, I heard them gaining on me. I took a chance and rounded a corner hoping for an easier escape.

_Gosh dammit! _I mentally screamed. My luck seemed to be disappearing faster than a popsicle on a hot summer day.

I'd turned into an enclosed alleyway and the guys were right on my tail. Flipping around to face my pursuers, I braced myself for what was about to happen to me. I was almost sure I was about to be raped.

"Hey Rick! Look! She led us to a nice, private spot. Looks like she wants it as bad as we do. Ran all the way here." He lifted up one side of his mouth in a cocky half-smirk. "Eager are we?" He asked suggestively with one eyebrow raised. They both laughed darkly at the joke. He stepped closer to me, successfully pushing me deeper and deeper into the alley until I felt my back ram into my cold brick blockade. I was completely trapped. "Thank-you for the little chase lady." He leaned close to my face, angling his mouth towards my ear. "I love getting my blood pumping before the real action begins." The smile that passed over his lips, as he reached out to touch my hip, was pure evil.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, pushing my back as hard as I could into the wall, trying in vain to get as far away from him as possible.

"Or what? You'll scream? You'll fight?" That smile that chilled me to the bone returned. "I want you to, baby! I like it loud and rough! The struggle, the screams, those are my very favorite parts. I want you to scream the whole time. And no one but me and Rick here are gonna get to enjoy it. Nobody comes out around here this time of night. So scream, bitch!" He bellowed into my face to prove his point. I smelled the alcohol on his breath, as my ears rang in the echoing alley.

"That's what I thought," he said when I had yet to do anything. "Keep watch Rick." He ordered.

"Sure thing. Make sure to save me some of that hot librarian ass, Clark." He cackled, effectively raising goose bumps all over my body.

I was frozen in fear, when he whispered, "We'll see," as he reached up and tore my white button-down blouse open, each button flying off in different directions exposing my bra-clad chest to him. He examined my torso hungrily before slipping the ruined blouse off my shoulders. "Classic white lace. Baby, that shit makes me so hard." He chuckled, eyes full of lust, as he forcefully ripped it off, tossing it over his shoulder.

I began to fight. Screaming as loud as I could, I scratched and clawed, kicked and swung my fists, but he was so much stronger than me. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and yanked on my nipple with the other, pinching it between his rough fingers. It hurt…a lot. Harshly kneading my breast, he leaned in and licked my neck from my collarbone to my ear, flicking my earlobe with his sticky tongue. I felt bile coat my throat before he bit through the skin on my neck. I reflexively yanked away, only ripping the skin open more. Letting go of my breast he leaned down and yanked my skirt up above my belly button, while he grabbed my other nipple with his teeth, sucking it into his dank mouth and gnawing at my skin.

_Please God! Please help me!! _I silently prayed.

Tears were streaming down my face by this point. He was really hurting me. I was still a virgin and I was about to have that sacred thing stolen from me. And worst of all it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. I closed my eyes feeling completely defeated and helpless as the tears seeped through my fallen lids.

He sucked on my breast, scraping it with his sharp teeth, until he released it with an audible '_pop'_. "Bitch, you have amazing titties. I'd suck on them all day if I didn't need you so bad." He shoved his hips into mine to prove his point. The bulge pressed into my lower belly and made my skin crawl. "Feel that? That's all man, cunt!" He proudly proclaimed, grinding me hard into the wall.

_Presto!_

I had an idea that might delay the situation long enough for me to escape…or get me killed. Either way, it was my only hope. "No. I'm sorry, what am I supposed to be feeling exactly? Wait! Do you have a gummy worm in there?" I faked a serious, dumb-blond-that-didn't-get-a-joke expression, almost ruining it by beaming at the priceless look on his face. His buddy, Rick, burst out laughing.

"Man, that little library bitch is choppin' on your man jewels! I bet she's right too!" Clark dropped my hands and spun toward Rick like he was the arrow on a compass and Rick was facing north.

"What the fuck, Rick?" He yelled, obviously pissed.

_Yes, It's working! Man, plus alcohol, plus insulting his manhood, equals just what I need to get out of this situation!_

I pulled my blouse off the ground while Clark was distracted. My bra was a lost cause and my shirt had no buttons, but it was better than nothing. I felt blood trickling down my neck from the bite wound. My shoulders ached from slamming into the wall and my heels were still killing my feet. I'd kick them off if I hadn't worn heels with straps that fasten across my top arches.

_Damn fashion and me for wanting to look good on my first day of work!_

"Lauren was just telling everyone yesterday how small your cock was. She said its four inches tops and that's when it's hard! She said when she blows you she never has to worry about deep-throating. Dude! Is that shit true?! " Rick doubled over laughing. You could practically see steam coming out of Clark's ears and his eyes were bulging in anger. He looked so cartoon-like; I couldn't help but release a small laugh. He swung around and punched me square in the nose then leaped on Rick, who was still laughing and repeating "four inches" every so often, officially starting a drunken, man brawl.

My vision momentarily went black from the hit and an audible crack resounded while I doubled over in agony. I tried to see though the haze of pain and leaking tears to escape while I still could. I heard scraping, crashes, and grunts over to my left, but tried to keep my double-vision focused towards my goal of the end of the alley. I wasn't getting very far.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch Mallory when I'm done with you Rick. I knew she was a lying little whore! She had stink-crotch anyway." I heard a huge bang and immediately faced the fight. Blood ran down my lips and chin, slowly gushing down my unsuccessfully covered cleavage and staining my shirt. Clark had just slammed Rick into a nearby dumpster where he fell into an unmoving heap. After spitting on him, he swayed where he stood, obviously a little affected by the fight. All the sudden he was flying towards me, I turned to run but he yanked my arm back harshly. I flew backwards, smacking forcefully into the brick wall, my head snapped back and connected, too, blackening my vision once again. He let go of my arm and I fell to the ground landing right on top of it in just the wrong angle. I heard and felt a harsh, sickening snap.

My breath whooshed out in one quick gust. I rolled to my stomach to relieve my now agonizingly painful, pulsing, broken arm of the added pressure. The movement caused black spots to appear in my vision; my breathing was labored and moved my arm with every dreaded inhale and exhale.

"I still plan on having my way with you, bitch." He slurred even more than before. Breathing heavily.

I heard Clark step towards me, but suddenly his big body hit the ground a few feet away. I waited through a few painful breaths but heard nothing more than the light wind rustling discarded papers around the alley. Practically silence.

I slowly forced myself into a sitting position. My head spun from the pain as stars danced before my eyes. I looked over at Clark's collapsed body and saw that he had slipped on my bra that he'd so carelessly ripped and thrown off my body earlier. I smiled in triumph. "Thank-you God! Thank-you!" New tears fell down my cheeks from the pain and joy, mixing with the blood still running from my nostrils.

I stood then, cradling my arm to my chest, and used the wall for support to hobble to the end of the alleyway. Every step made me dizzy, distorted my vision. I rounded the corner and was officially out of the alley. Still using the wall as a crutch, I glanced at my arm and saw blood rapidly staining the white sleeve on my elbow around an inch of bone that was poking through it. Hissing, I tried to keep going, but the dizziness was getting worse and my vision was blurring more and more. Blackness was seeping in and I felt myself falling. I don't remember hitting the ground, but I do remember feeling an unexplained warmth before darkness consumed all.

_Why the hell did I think this was a lucky day again? Beats the fuck out of me…_

**Thanks for reading!! I already have the second chapter written and have pretty much edited it to my ability, so I'll have it up soon!!**


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

**Hey guys! This is the second installment to Unexpected Events and I introduce Edward. I don't have any reviews yet, but I did get an alert notice and 12 hits!! Thank-you ilovethisplace for wanting to continue with my story****! I love this whole writing thing, so even if I get no reviews I'm going to continue on with this story. I already have ideas for other stories too!! Thanks again! C:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Music: Semi Charmed Kind of Life-Third Eye Blind; Lets Get It Started-Black Eyed Peas(for the club scene); Get Low-Lil John and the Ying-Yang Twins; Bring Me to Life-Evanescence  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV:**

"Edward, come on! When was the last time you even looked at a woman and considered asking her out?" I smiled sheepishly; he groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically. "You see! You have been celibate much too long, my brother! What happened to your balls? Where did your sex-drive go?" My best friend, Emmett, chastised me jokingly. "I have a few girls I could set you up with." He said, wiggling his eyebrows around. We'd had this argument every time he brought up the topic of women-which was so often I'd lost count.

"Emmett," I sighed and rubbed my eyes wearily. "I'm not interested in women who only picture me with my clothes off, on top of them, saying, 'oh baby, oh baby', as I give them the best orgasm of their life." Emmett and I laughed at that image. "I want a good girl, not the slutty type that you seem to like. I want a relationship, not a fling, not a one night stand. And I sure as hell don't want any girl you have in mind to offer me. Uhh!" I shivered. I knew from experience, having gone down that road before. He had set me up on the worst blind date I'd ever heard of.

We were at my apartment, lounging around in my office, me at the desk and Emmett spread out on my new cream colored Italian leather couch. I sat back in my computer chair having a brief flashback.

Her name was Jessica Stanley. From the second we met she hung all over me, her heavy perfume overwhelming and making me nauseous. Her face was plastered with layers of make-up, giving it an orange tint that didn't match her neck, and her clothing only covered her body enough not to be considered indecent exposure, though she rode a very fine…ok, more like microscopic line. We went out to a restaurant where the talk was shit, she ate her weight in the most expensive foods on the menu washing them down with five twelve dollar drinks, and she was downright rude to everyone we came in contact with. I was disgusted. After dinner she slurred a demand for a walk in the park. I was pissed. She was drunk and being very handsy at the time, doing gestures I'm guessing were meant to turn me on, but I think my dick shrank at the thought. We walked (well, I did, she stumbled) for a while before she pushed me up against a tree, trying to get a little fresh. I was reaching out to push her away, as her face headed toward mine, when her facial expression suddenly changed from 'I'm ready to get it on behind this tree' to 'oh shit, here comes dinner- take two', The direction her face was heading changed course as she turned it away from me and proceeded to vomit in the bush next to us, splattering our clothes and shoes with chunks of her very large dinner. I immediately left her there, calling the cops and telling them about a drunken girl in the park that was exposing herself to people as they walked by. I didn't even feel bad. I shook my head at the memory.

"All I'm saying is you need to find someone. Go out! Date! You never do anything but sit around this fucking apartment composing fucking music and watching bad fucking TV." He looked at me seriously, which was pretty funny because he wasn't a very serious person. "You really need to go get laid. Maybe that will loosen that uptight, virgin ass of yours!" We laughed again. "Getting off in the shower can't be that great after all this time, can it? I haven't had to get off by myself in years. I've got women 'friends' to do that for me." He said smiling mischievously.

"It's not that bad Emmett, shower jack-offs get the job done. I don't mind doing it and there's absolutely no chance of getting an STD. It's a win-win situation." I said shrugging. Of course I'd rather have a girl helping me get off; I've always wanted to know what sex was like. But I just didn't want to have sex with any girl; I was shooting for THE girl. I don't want an easy lay and I don't want an easy lay's STD. I was raised believing that sex comes with love, and because today's society was having so much sex without love, there was a wide-spread problem of sexually transmitted diseases. Emmett was one of my best friends on the planet, but I didn't approve of his man-whoring ways and he knew that; he accepted that. It's not that I looked down on him, really I didn't. His ways made for great story-telling and I wasn't his mom. He just knew that I was for love and marriage, not fast, easy-completely risky-sex with no meaning. He'd had his share of STD scares. I was actually glad I still had my V-card

"If you say so, my man. Maybe I'll give it a go tonight, just to see how much better I've got it than you." He said joking. "I can't see how you think fucking could be any better with one girl for the rest of your life than a lot of girls and or more than one at a time." He gazed off into a memory, smiling at whatever smut-filled scene was filling his sexually over-indulged mind. "I forgot to tell you about the first threesome I had the other night. It was these hot ass blonde twins that I met at club Midnight, they would only go down for the package deal. I was all for it, of course. They started out with this routine thing; they had me stand to the side of the bed as they stood at the end and stripped their clothes in sync. Every movement completely the same. When they were naked and only wearing their heels, they made me watch as they crawled onto the bed. Standing on their knees with them parted open, they fingered each other while squeezing and sucking each other's boobs and making out. If it wasn't the kinkiest thing I'd ever seen I would have been grossed out. It took all my control not to break it up and join them. When I was finally invited over, they took turns giving me the best blow jobs I've ever had while one would kneel over my face as I ravaged her pussy senseless. And they made sure that both of them were getting pleasure all during the sex. When one was on top of me," He pointed toward his package, "the other was on top of my hand." He raised his hand in the air and wiggled his pointer and middle finger in what I could only assume was a fingering motion. "I orgasmed three times that night. That's a new record." He smiled triumphantly as we both readjusted ourselves discreetly, though we both knew what we were doing. I may not approve of it, but that didn't mean it didn't turn a guy on. "They had so much fun we exchanged phone numbers. We're going out again tomorrow night." He said cockily, and then jerked his hips up and down displaying what he would be doing that night, though I pretty much already knew.

"I have to say I'm surprised. You never do repeats. They must have been great." He nodded his head fast. "One day I'll have awesome stories, too. I just have to find 'The One' first." I gazed off out the window imagining what she would be like and how long I'd have to wait for her.

"How will you know?"

"What?" I asked, startled out of my daydreaming.

"How will you know when 'The One' comes?" He said putting air quotations around 'The One,' looking truly interested. I was a little surprised; he'd never shown interest in my love theories before.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll just know." I stated with a small shrug. He looked at me skeptically. Seeing that I was honestly serious, he nodded his head slowly, his facial expression changing to one of acceptance.

Suddenly sobering out of his reverie, he jumped up and clapped his hands together, "Well even if that's true, it doesn't change the fact that I'm taking you out tonight." He bellowed as I groaned. His idea of a night out was a deafeningly loud night club that smelled like stale sweat, cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. "Now listen to me, Eddie," he pretended to get all mother-like, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot rhythmically. "You haven't done anything with me in weeks, we need to go out and have a little fun. I'm not gonna make you go with anyone and you won't have to dance with anyone unless you want to. Just some drinks and a little fun." He looked at me pleadingly; giving me his signature begging pout that could probably part a nun's legs, but just made me laugh. I took in a lungful of air after a good chuckle, and let it out dramatically.

"Motherfucker. Gosh damn. All right! You win…again!" I said dejectedly, throwing my hands in the air then draping them over my eyes. "I'm leaving if I get bored though."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was having an awful time. Emmett and I didn't leave for the club until twelve-thirty AM. We got there and he flirted the waitress out of a prime table. The night had looked like we might actually have some fun. We sat and ordered drinks and talked animatedly about things happening in our lives, old memories, and Emmett told me about an elevator conquest he had on the way over to my place this evening.

"There we were checking each other out and then we just attacked each other. I hit the emergency break and we had an amazing quickie. When we were done we just straightened our clothes and hair and she applied a new coat of lip gloss. We didn't say a word to each other. She got off the elevator and didn't look back. I have a new favorite sex-capade. It was so hot." We laughed as he ran his hand through his shaggy, black, curly hair.

After that he left to dance with a few scantily-clad bimbos. That was the last I saw of him for a while. I had a second drink before I went to dance for a little bit. It was fun at first, before I started getting molested by all the drunken girls. I could hardly move without getting my ass or member squeezed. One girl surprisingly tried undoing my pant to have sex on the dance floor. That was when I looked around and realized how many people were actually doing just that. I immediately pulled her hands away and excused myself from the floor.

I sucked down a third drink as my head pounded in sync with the music and tried not to watch all the vulgar activities going on around me. I was pretty sure the DJ was getting head behind the mixing table and the girl in the table next to me was moaning inconspicuously; the guy sitting to her right moving his hand around under the table.

Emmett strolled up a minute later, with a sloppy grin. His face was flushed and he had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. If I were attracted to men I'd probably have a hard-on at his appearance. He looked like hot, walking sex and you could just tell that he'd be good. He sat back and downed the rest of his drink in one giant gulp, passing his tongue over his lips slowly when he was done. Then leaned back and smiled.

"I just had the best bathroom sex on my record. This girl looked like a playboy bunny; she had tits the size of melons." He held his hands out in front of his chest for emphasis. "It was a good time, but I think I like a nice C to D-cup best. They fit in my hands better." He said cupping his hands to his own muscled pecks. He had that serious look back on his face, staring off into space as he held his chest. He was drunk, and I was trying so hard not to laugh. It wasn't working. "What?" He asked looking at my awful attempt at not laughing. I couldn't reply so I just held up my hands to my chest like he was. He glanced down and realized he was still cupping his pecks and hastily removed his hands with an actual blush. I laughed harder. "Oh, shut up virgin boy." I slowly sobered, still releasing a few chuckles every now and then.

"I just can't help it," I was still slightly laughing. "When you get that serious look on your face it's absolutely hilarious." He saw why I was laughing then, realization painting his face. We both laughed softly. We were quiet for a minute before some girls started catcalling Emmett, wanting him to come over and play. "Look Em, I'm outtie. I've had my fill of fun and my head is killing me. Have a good time." He looked about to protest, but didn't.

"Ok, Ed. Later." He got up, patted my back once, and headed toward the table of girls. "Hey sexy ladies!" I heard his booming voice above the music. "Are you ready to get this party started?! Emmett's bundle of fun and good times just arrived, lets part those legs and make some room!" I smiled and shook my head as I bee-lined for the nearest exit.

When I made it outside, I sucked in a fresh breath of cold, wet air and released it slowly. I decided to walk home to help rid myself of my rhythmically throbbing headache. Seattle nights always help relieve my migraines. Something about the moisture coating my face and lungs mixed with the coolness just released the pressure and ache.

Club Midnight was in a dingier part of town, the buildings old and rusting. Broken windows scattered the walls and litter lined the streets, you could easily spot hobos among the debris and filth resided everywhere. I felt bad for the poor guys. It was a chilly night. I was suddenly grateful for all the things I had.

I walked for a while, staring off ahead of me, when I saw a girl stumble out of an alleyway about fifteen feet in front of me. She was using the wall for support and I could hear painful moans and sobs escaping her lips. Her long brown hair was mussed and her white blouse had dirt stains all over the back. Her tight skirt was bunched up around her hips, exposing long bruised legs that were covered in grime and…blood?! I sped up my pace and glanced down the alley. Two guys lay unconscious towards the end and I sighed in relief.

"Excuse me miss?" She didn't respond or even act like she heard me. "Miss? Are you alright?" She suddenly swayed, cradling her arm to her front, and then plummeted to the ground as if in slow motion. I raced forward and caught her carefully before she hit the ground. Gently laying her down, I called the police and quickly told them the situation; I had them send an ambulance and two squad cars. I turned and saw her front for the first time. She was covered in blood. Her nose had been broken and was still slowly releasing a red ooze. I noticed her blood-stained breasts were fully exposed and quickly pulled her wet blouse over them, trying not to look. I didn't want to invade her privacy at a time when she was so vulnerable. When I did that I saw the reason she had been cradling her left arm. It was broken and I could see bone stabbing through the sleeve at her elbow. My medical training rapidly kicking in, I tore the sleeve of the unbroken arm off and braced the broken one, then assessed the other damage. Even through the grime of her battle, I could still see the beauty that radiated off of her persona. Beaten and covered in blood and dirt she was still one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her lovely cream skin practically glowed under the moonlight. Her pink lips were parted and a little swollen, but I still wondered what it would be like to kiss them. I was startled with myself. I couldn't believe I was thinking this when she had probably just been raped!

I stroked a blood-soaked strand of hair off her forehead._ What happened to you?_

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**XOXO,**

**Starpilot**_  
_


	3. The Unexpected Awakening

**Hey y'all! I'm back with a new installment! I wrote this in less than a day so if there are any errors it's because I was so excited to get this out to everyone. I wanna give a big hello and thanks to my first two reviewers, Twigaloo and SmokeyMelina, I love British accents and Melina is Smoking hot!! ;D Thanks for taking the time to give me some feedback. It's very exciting to see that there are people actually interested in reading what I write. Thank-you so much! This is the longest chapter yet!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**Oh and because I forgot on the last two chapters;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the wonderfully awesome and amazing Stephenie Meyer dose. She makes all the profit from people like me. I make none. *sad face*  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV:**

_Man, I really need to stop reading erotic romance novels. _

_I was in the middle of one of those really intense, kinky dreams complete with an extremely buff, shirtless guy like you always see on those paperback covers. _

_I was walking through woods that reminded me of Forks, exploring deeper and deeper, delving into grounds possibly never seen by other human eyes. I was in awe of the gigantic trees that made me feel so insignificant in their shadows. The air cool, I walked on for what felt like hours and minutes at the same time. I was so consumed by the mesmerizing trees that I was startled when I stumbled into a clearing. In a place that was so consumed by growing trees and ground covering, it was surprising to find a place within them that was only covered by grass and small flowers. I walked to the very center and spun quickly with my arms spread open, my face turned upward to absorb the sunlight, the skirt of my dress fluttering around my knees. With my arms still opened wide and my eyes still closed and facing the sky, I stood there inhaling the natural perfume of the air. I heard the rustling of grass and searched for the sound. A man, an extremely buff, shirtless man, was paused half in the meadow, half out of it. He was looking at me with a confused but amused expression on his handsome, pale face._

"_I thought I was the only one who knew about this place?" He stated in a voice that absolutely dripped sex-appeal. "I guess I can share." He sent me a sexy grin, his eyes roaming my body._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I just stumbled in here. I didn't mean to disturb your place." I was talking nervously. No man had ever looked at me like that-even in a dream. I looked down at the white dress I was wearing and realized it was very sexy. It was cut very low in the front exposing more cleavage than I knew I had and pulled tight underneath the bust causing the nice flowing skirt that landed just above my knee. _

"_I don't mind at all, this meadow dims in your presence." His voice was husky now and his eyes were filled with…lust? From looking at me? I glanced down at his pants and noticed a visibly large bulge. It made me wet. I looked back to his face and saw that he was smirking at the lusty expression that was probably on my face. He stepped closer then. Out of the shade, his pale skin sparkled like a diamond exposed to the sunlight._

"_I can smell that you want me." He was an arms reach away. "I want you too. Need you." He grabbed me by the hips and brought me closer then. _

"_Smell?" I questioned. He nodded, stroking one of his big hands up the side of my torso, grazing my breast, before cupping my cheek._

"_I'm a vampire." Somehow I wasn't repulsed; I was intrigued and turned on even more. "You like that don't you? I can smell your want increasing." He took the hand that was still on my hip and slid it to my lower back before sliding it down my backside and pulling it towards him, connecting our hips. I rubbed my pelvis against his hardened shaft. His eyes darkened then, the tips of his fangs poking through his lips. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him then. It was instantly hot and heavy. The straps of my dress were quickly pulled down and my breasts were being massaged all while I continued moving my hips against him for friction. His lips broke free of mine, "This will make it better," he murmured before he reapplied them to my neck. My dress pooled at my ankles, before he slipped a hand in my panties and gently bit into my neck. The pleasure from his hand was fantastic, but it didn't compare to the pleasure from his drinking. I was whimpering and panting with every draw he took from me. Every sip sent pleasure through my being and soon I had orgasmed two, three, four times. His hand on my cheek slid to my shoulder, and then started slowly down my arm. When he reached my elbow I gasped in pain. He squeezed it again and pulled._

"_Ow, please stop." I moaned._

"_Miss Swan? Are you OK…"_

My eyes suddenly shot open and I took in the room around me. I was in a private hospital room and there was a man dressed in a white coat moving and prodding my left arm.

"Ahh, Miss Swan. It's good to finally see those eyes open." The man had a kind face and salt-and-pepper hair; he looked fifty-five to sixty years old. "I'm Dr. Thompson. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Do you remember what happened two nights ago?"

_Two? _"Yes." My voice croaked. I'd been in the hospital two days? Dang!

"How many fingers?" He raised two. I answered and he repeated the question a few times with different finger amounts. He continued questioning me asking my age, date and place of birth, my parents' names. Finally I asked him one.

"Dr. Thompson, not to be rude, but why are you asking me all these questions?" I asked in my gravelly voice. It was shot from the screaming and lack of use.

"Well, your noggin got hit very hard. We just needed to make sure that nothing was damaged in that pretty head of yours." He smiled, reminding me of Grandpa Swan before he died.

"Oh, OK. Has my dad been informed?"

"Yes, he was just stepping out to get some coffee when I was coming in to see the progress on your arm." He gestured to my left. "You have a broken arm, nose, and splintered rib. You lost a severe amount of blood and have multiple cuts, scrapes, and bruises. We had to stitch up your neck wound. Your skull wasn't cracked, but it was bleeding pretty badly when you were brought in. It'll be tender to the touch for a while, and may bleed if the scab is opened. The good news is you weren't raped and the quick work of the fellow who found you saved your arm a good six months of healing time. Thanks to him, your arm should be good in give-or-take six weeks." He smiled. "Mr. Cullen called the police and got you and those two men where you needed to go. He even rode in the ambulance with you and has come by to see you everyday to check on your progress. Very nice man." He smiled at me before writing a quick note on his clipboard. "Your story has been all over the news." I gave him a questioning look. "Yes, apparently the two men who attacked you were serial rapists. The police have been after them for twenty-two months. No leads, no convicting evidence, no good descriptions. The other witnesses already identified them as the perpetrators. Everyone wants to know how one little woman took down those two big men."

"Well, I didn't have to do much." He cocked his head to the side as his face turned to one of question. To my relief Charlie walked in right then, I wasn't really ready to relive what happened to me just yet.

"Bella!" He dropped his coffee and ran to my side, grabbing my hand and giving it a happy squeeze. "Oh, Bella! I've been so worried about you. Do you feel OK? Can I get you anything? All this talk of comas and internal bleeding and brain damage has had me going crazy! Are you cold? Hungry?" His eyes begged mine to let him help me with something, anything.

"Dad, stop, I'm good." I said, a bit overwhelmed. He looked completely crestfallen. "Um, well, that coffee looked really great actually." I compromised, changing the tone of my cracking voice.

"That sounds good. The coffee here is awful. I'm going to run over to that coffee house you told me about over the phone, I'll get you two cups of coffee and two of the cinnamon rolls you said were so good." He said excitedly, all but running out the door now that he had a quest to accomplish. I smiled at his antics causing a pain to travel up my nose. He was never the type to sit around and do nothing. He liked being in action, getting things done. I think that's why he was such a good police chief.

"Doctor, am I allowed to get up and use the bathroom? I'd really like to pee and I would just about sell my soul for a shower." I looked at him pleadingly, as he chuckled.

"Well, of course. Your body is pretty much fine to go back into normal day to day activity. Just take it slow, you may have some dizziness when you start moving but it should pass quickly. I'll send in a nurse to show you how to take off your sling and hold your arm when in the shower. It takes time getting used to showering with one hand; she'll assist you with whatever you need." He went to leave and turned back suddenly. "Oh, you had a friend bring you a bag of things. She left it in this closet." He pointed to the personal patient's closet.

"Thank-you so much Dr. Thompson. You and your staff seem to have gone to great lengths to help me. It' doesn't go unnoticed." I said sincerely. He smiled knowingly and closed the door on his way out. I slowly sat up. My sore back groaned in protest, popping and cracking as I slid my feet over the edge of my bed. I ever so slowly applied weight to each foot and stood. The room slid in and out of focus as the warned dizziness set in. I held tightly to the bed rail as it passed. I walked to the closet, the dizziness not completely gone, and opened it up. _Mary Alice Brandon! _The closet was positively overflowing with the largest duffel bag I'd ever seem. _Holy fucking cow! _I used my good arm and quickly pulled it to the floor. Unzipping it, I saw it was full of comfy pjs, toiletries (including toilet paper), regular clothes, snacks, and tons of other stuff. I couldn't even see how she got it in that tiny closet. I dug through and found my favorite shampoo and conditioner, body wash, face wash, and she even packed towels and wash rags. Everything still had price tags and wrappings on them. _That darn shopaholic._

Alice and I met three weeks ago while I was apartment shopping. At first I thought she was a crazy, drugged up, lunatic, but once I got passed all that, we had this instant connection. She lives in the apartment directly across the hall from me. We talked on the phone every day before I moved in, and when I finally did we were constantly at each other's places. It was like we'd known each other for years; we could finish each other's sentences and love a lot of the same things. She was the reason I'd barely gotten my apartment set up. I could honestly say we were best friends already, hell we already knew pretty much everything about each was absolutely the easiest person to talk to and I just couldn't help pouring my heart out to her and her to me in return. Alice started this clothing store when she was still in high school that was instantly popular. It was quickly franchised all over the country and she became the youngest woman to have such a popular growing store. She designs all the clothes herself and tries to spend all of her profits on the fashionably-challenged girl that is me. She makes me look awesome though, so I try not to complain too much. The nurse entered then.

"Miss Swan? I'm Nurse Webber. You can call me Angela, though." She said jokingly, a huge smile on her face.

"Angela! Oh my goodness! I'd forgotten you lived in Seattle." Angela and I were friends in high school, not close enough to keep in contact on a regular basis but we called each other occasionally, birthdays, and holidays. "I just moved here…um, almost two weeks ago, now."

"That's great! We'll have to go to lunch sometime soon." I nodded enthusiastically. We hugged. "Well, let's get down to business." She gestured toward the bathroom.

Angela had to help me a lot more that I thought I'd need her to. It's really hard to wash your hair and body with one hand. She got to see more of my body than anyone ever had, besides my parents, of course. The hot water soothed my aching body as I scrubbed the remnants of my ordeal down the drain. We talked about our lives and how things have been going during the shower, making the fact that she was seeing me naked a little more bearable. When I was done she stepped out of the bathroom so I could dress. I got a look at myself in the mirror for the first time since the morning of the ordeal. My nose was slightly bruised and swollen next to the red flush the shower had caused on my cheeks. My wrists were bruised but the color showed signs of healing, greens slightly tingeing the purple. My broken arm was heavily bruised from landing on top of it and the back of my body displayed many contusions from the contact with the wall. One of my nipples was purple and the other showed scrapes and a light hickey. Even though the wounds on my peaks were the least worrisome and in such a private place, it felt like there was a spotlight on them. I had been violated and I hated that Clark had left a mark somewhere so personal. I quickly (well, as quickly as I could with one hand) threw on a matching bra and underwear set that Alice had packed, so I didn't have to look at my defiled breasts a moment longer. I pulled on some jogging pants and a cute button-up blouse afterward. I felt one-hundred times better than before. I combed my hair and walked out into the room. Angela was teaching me to put on and take off my sling when Charlie walked in. The room filled with the heavenly aroma of my favorite coffee and the best cinnamon rolls I'd ever tasted, my stomach suddenly came to life informing the room of how hungry I was. Charlie smiled triumphantly.

"You look much better, sweetie." He handed me a sleeved cup, kissed me on the head, and greeted Angela heartily. They talked for a while as I drank my first cup of coffee fastly and nibbled hesitantly on my cinnamon roll. Once I knew that my stomach wouldn't reject the food, I finished the first roll and started on the second.

"I feel so much better with some food in my stomach. I think it's just what the doctor ordered." Charlie smiled contentedly. Angela had left by now and we sat in another one of our comfortable silences as I sipped on my second cup of coffee. "Thanks, dad." He loved it when I called him dad. I never really knew why I called him Charlie, it just seemed more natural, I guess. He blushed with a shrugged "anytime" leaving his lips. We talked a bit about how things were going at home; he told me the town gossip he'd heard at the station and complained about how he missed my home cooking. I had him leave when the doctor said I'd be discharged at eight o'clock this evening. I didn't want him driving home late at night. I called Alice to pick me up then.

"…And send some movers to help me with this monstrous bag. Holy fuck, Alice! Did you think I was going to be here for a couple months?" We laughed, as I lazily lounged on my comfy hospital bed.

"No, It's just I heard about what happened during a shopping trip at Target and I went into panic mode. I just started shoveling things you might need into my buggy and brought them straight over." You were still out of it though, mumbling and moaning things about trees and buff, shirtless men." I blushed. "Good thing Charlie was asleep; he'd probably have a heart attack at hearing those hungry moans coming from his innocent, virginal daughter." She giggled evilly.

"Blame it on the romance novels. I see the enticing covers and just can't resist their evil charms." We laughed. I looked up as my room's door opened and I think my breathing stopped. The most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen was standing in my doorway. I stared into his gloriously green eyes. I vaguely registered Alice's voice in my ear asking if I was still there, but the phone fell to the bed. I must be hallucinating from the drugs. There is no way this…this…god just wondered in here. Was this an angel coming to take me away? He just stood there as lost in my eyes as I was in his. Minutes passed, or hours possibly, I didn't know…Or care. It seemed our souls had left our bodies, intertwining and connecting in the space between us.

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen." Dr. Thompson greeted. The man broke eye contact with me and greeted the doctor, moving aside to let the doctor enter.

"Dr. Thompson. Nice to see you again." His voice was the most amazing music to my ears. Soft and velvety, yet it dripped in man and muscle and…sex? Maybe I imagined the last one. He looked back to me, his striking eyes reconnecting with mine. "And it's nice to finally properly meet you, Bella." My name had never sounded sexier than when it left his enticing pink lips. I stood then as he walked over to shank my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said before grabbing my hand and instead of shaking it, he bowed and kissed it. Electric currents pulsed through my body, strongest in the places he was gently touching. The feel of his lips on my skin had me ready for a new set of panties.

"Miss Swan, this is the Mr. Cullen I was telling you about earlier. He was the one who found you Saturday morning."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yes, I know my vampire is a little different than Steph's, I just think that a vampire needs to at least have fangs. If they don't burn in the sun, they can't be staked, crosses don't bother them, they can see themselves in mirrors, and they aren't allergic to garlic, then they at least need to have fangs! That's one of the things I didn't like about Twilight. Steph de-vamped her vampires! Anyway, enough with my ranting. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO,  
**

**Starpilot C:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**P.S. I've been home sick from school, so please don't expect as many frequent updates once I go back. Sorry!(Though I'd rather write for you than go to school anyday!)  
**


	4. The Unexpected Attraction

**Hey y'all!!** **I've got another chappie done! I just have to say wow, I have gotten a lot of hits! From like nine different countries, too!! Just me writing a story over here in little ol' Texas and I've got people reading in Singapore, Norway, and Greece! I'm so excited to have reached such far away places. And I just have to say this, too, I used to kind of make fun of authors who practically begged for reviews, but now that I know what it's like to get reviews, I understand. It's an amazing feeling when someone likes and praises something you took time on and put your heart in. I just want to again thank the four people I've gotten reviews from, Twigaloo****, SmokeyMelina, aussiegoddess, and aerobee82. You guys are awesome and make me want to write so much more!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight, I just borrow her characters and give them dirty thoughts!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV:**

I waited with my mystery girl until the police arrived. Still sitting with her, holding her small right hand in mine, I pointed the officers where to find the men in the alley. I couldn't take my eyes off of this woman. I had somehow nominated myself to be her own personal protector and I didn't even know her. _Was she really worth all this effort?_ Something inside of me was yelling, 'Blasphemy! Of course she is!', but I just couldn't understand why I was so drawn to a woman that I had never seen with her eyes open or even heard her voice. I kept trying to come up with reasons why I shouldn't be drawn to her, trying to repulse myself from this person that in every way drew me closer. I couldn't. With everything I came up with, my head or body or soul-whatever it was-would yell counterarguments at me until I agreed with it.

When the ambulance arrived, I told the EMTs all the medical conditions I could find without machines. It was beginning to get to the point in time that I should leave; I'd given the police my statement and information and told the EMTs all the important things I could, it was time to get up and go home. Her hand twitched in mine and I placed my other hand on top of it, rubbing soothing circles across her smooth skin. I was hopeless. I wasn't ready to leave this woman. I _needed_ to know that she was going to be OK, almost as much as I needed air to breathe or water to drink. I had a crucial split decision to make then-Leave and possibly never see this woman again or get into the ambulance and find out every possible detail I could about her.

After they put her into the ambulance, I quickly jumped in with her before they closed the doors.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I had paced around the waiting room for hours now. It was seven or eight AM and I was still running on the six hours of sleep I had had the night before last. I wasn't supposed to be allowed any information yet because I didn't in anyway have a relationship with this woman, but I successfully flirted a nurse into keeping me updated. She would occasionally slip into the waiting room and give me the smallest morsels of information, little things that left me dying for more.

Around twelve o'clock, however, an older doctor stepped into the room. Seeing that I was the only one there he walked over to where I was sitting with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Thompson." He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it and he heartily gripped my palm, giving one firm shake before letting go. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure." I said as I was standing up.

"If I'm correctly informed, you're the fellow that found our young woman this morning, right?" I nodded. "Excellent! Well, it's against policy, but I think the man who found our girl in there and is still here caring about her wellbeing, deserves some information that may ease his worries." He sent me a warm smile which I returned. He gave me a summary of her injuries, most of which I already knew. "…and we just got the police report in not ten minutes ago. They found her purse in the alley while doing the investigative report. Her name is Isabella Swan and she's twenty-three years of age." I sucked in a breath at hearing her name._ Isabella_. It was pretty suiting, though beautiful didn't really do it for me. She was so much more than beautiful. "…contacted he father and he should be here in a few hours. He has to drive over from Forks. For now though, she hasn't shown any signs of consciousness. Albeit she has a lot of drugs in her, but she did get hit on the noggin pretty hard. It may take a day to wake up or a lot longer than that."

I was now creating a mental profile for Isabella and making comparisons between us. She was twenty-three, a year younger than me. She's most likely from Forks; my parents just bought an old Victorian there. Her parents seem to be divorced or her mother has died, Dr. Thompson only talked about her father. That was the only information I could compile at the moment. I craved for more.

"Thank-you so much for giving me something to wrap my head around while I wait to talk to her personally. Will I be allowed into see her?"

"Why yes, I can take you to see her now. She's out of the operating room and in a personal suite." My heart was rapidly beating in my chest, my palms suddenly moist as I followed the doctor to Isabella's room.

Dr. Thompson left me at the door, so I entered slowly. As the door swung open I saw the person my body had been unknowingly yearning for. After closing the door, I walked silently to the bed. Every step quenching the new thirst my body had for this exquisite being. Before I knew it my hand had engulfed hers once again. I stood there watching my own personal Snow White sleep, her breathing slow and deep, and her pink lips full and lovely. I couldn't help wondering if I could be the prince that could wake her with a kiss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I got home later around three-thirty, zombie-like after my lack of sleep. I fell into my bed with the covers undrawn and my night club clothes still on. I dreamed of her. I dreamed of us intertwined in my bed. Her hands all over my body and mine all over hers, experiencing pleasures I'd never known. Her glossy, chestnut hair cascading around her shoulders and caressing my torso, something I'd never even thought about being sexy was driving me crazy. I dreamed of her full, luscious breasts bouncing while she was on top of me. Her eyes were closed and she didn't speak. I awoke breathless and in desperate need of a shower.

I stripped out of my wet dream soaked clothes and turned the water on. While it warmed I stared at myself in the mirror. I hadn't had a wet dream since I was a teenager. _You don't even know her._ I shook my head at myself. _Yeah, but I want to._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I returned to the hospital the next day. I got to meet Charlie and found out Isabella liked to be called Bella. I liked it…a lot…too much. We got along great and I questioned Charlie about his life, therefore getting more information about Bella, as well. We talked for hours before I knew it. Charlie seemed eager to do something other than wait for our Snow White to wake. _ Our? _I pushed the thought quickly away.

When I got up to leave Charlie grabbed my hand in his and gripped my shoulder with his other hand. "Son, thank-you so much for seeing my daughter to safety. I appreciate it more than you know." He smiled sadly then, tears brimming in his eyes. I knew Bella was all he had. I helped save the one thing he lived for. I smiled back and pulled him into a firm man-hug. Then I departed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I dreamed of Bella again. I shot out of dreamland, sucking in deep breaths of air as I headed to the bathroom. I turned the water on for the second night in a row, as I stripped my sticky boxers. I was still hard. I hopped in and stroked myself up and down for a much needed second release. When I came, I couldn't keep Bella's name from leaving my lips. _There's got to be something wrong with me!_ How was one unconscious girl affecting me so much? I leaned my weary head against the shower's tile wall, willing it's coolness to calm me. _I feel like a creep…Whacking-off to her in the shower. Jeeze! _I turned the water as cold as I could stand it and washed my hair and body.

When I got out of the shower it was four forty-five AM. I knew I wouldn't get any more sleep, so I got dressed for my day. After starting a pot of coffee in the kitchen I checked my email and did some laundry, just mundane, necessary things that would get me through the hours until I'd satisfy my hunger for Bella's sleeping form again. I sipped my coffee and I watched the sun rise on my balcony as I read the paper. I took my time reading every article and advertisement. Then I played my piano, composing new songs I decided I hated when I was finished, so I'd start over. I cleaned. I organized. I reorganized. Doing everything I could at a slow pace to take up time. I went to work out, pushing myself hard to try and ease some of the tension building in my system, running, lifting weights, crunches, pull-ups, and sit-ups. I still had to take a cold shower. When I got out and dressed it was only noon.

"Fuck me!" I yelled, pushing the heels of my hands into my eyes. "Gosh damn, motherfucking, cunt's brother's whore of a sister! Why is this day going by so butt-fucking slow?!" I had been sitting at my computer checking my stocks and I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to stare at a chart for one minute longer. I shut down my computer, grabbed the things I'd need while out, and left. I decided to go eat lunch at a restaurant that I knew would be busy. While waiting, I watched what other people were doing. I ate my burger and fries and left a good tip. The hospital was about a forty-five minute walk from here, so I set off.

Once I got to the hospital I started to panic. _What if she already woke up and they sent her home? What if yesterday was the last time I'll ever get to see her. _All the _what ifs?_ had me practically running through the hospital. When I was almost to her door I heard a sweet, luscious voice that had the hair on my arms standing on end.

"…for a couple months?" Her laugh added fuel to the fire I was feeling in my center. There was a pause before she continued, "Blame it on the romance novels. I see the enticing covers and just can't resist their evil charms." I had to see her, so I pushed the door open not caring that someone else was talking to her. I wasn't prepared to drown in those deep chocolate pools, but I did. I just stood there and stared at this sexy, gorgeous woman. The phone she was holding to her ear fell to the bed as she stared back. It felt like we were connecting somehow, like by just looking into each other's eyes we could see the other's souls. I felt naked, exposed to this woman that I didn't know, but somehow our worlds had just collided and if we went our separate ways now that damage could never be fixed. We now held each other together. _Oh, Bella._

We were so lost in each other that I was startled when someone patted my back firmly.

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen." Dr. Thompson greeted, I broke my eye-contact with Bella to greet Dr. Thompson in return.

Moving to let him in the room, I replied, "Dr. Thompson. Nice to see you again." My eyes were forcing me to look away from the man, so I could look at _her_ again. "And it's nice to finally properly meet you, Bella." I said, her pull was taking affect again, my body working of its own will to be closer to this angel. "I'm Edward Cullen." I was just going to shake her hand but I couldn't stop my torso from bending to kiss her hand softly. The shockwaves and her smell and softness had me in need of yet another cold shower; I just hoped _she_ didn't notice that. I literally had to force myself not to trail kisses up her arm.

"Miss Swan, this is the Mr. Cullen I was telling you about earlier. He was the one who found you Saturday morning." Dr. Thompson introduced. "I'll leave you two alone now." The door closed with a low '_snap'_.

I was still holding her hand and I didn't want to let go. We went back staring at each other for a little while. She blushed. It wasn't a harsh blush, but a gorgeous rose color that painted the apples of her cheeks. I wanted to trail my fingers along it.

"I guess I should say thank-you and not sit here and stare at you, huh?" I smiled, if I could listen to her talk forever I would. She smiled shyly and looked at me through her lashes. _Kill me now!_ "Thank-you. So much, I mean it." I squeezed her hand once. She suddenly released mine as if just realizing we were still holding hands. I felt empty.

"It's no problem. I didn't mind doing it. I mean, I just couldn't leave a beautiful woman, hurt and bleeding, in the dregs of the city like that. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." She blushed again. We were still standing closer than necessary, but if she wasn't moving neither was I.

"I somehow manage to get myself in these ridiculous situations that I find difficult to get out of. If I've cause you any problems I will repay you." She looked at me seriously then. I smiled again.

"You haven't done any such thing. I'm just glad to see that you're getting better." I wanted to ask her out. I didn't want to seem forward or…what if what I was feeling was different than what she was feeling?

"Really, there must be something I can do. Anything, for the inconvenience I must have caused you?" This was my chance. _You better buck up, Eddie._ _Remember those balls Emmett was ranting about. _

"Well, if you feel the need to repay me so badly, will you give me a chance to prove to you that there are guys out there one hundred times better than the men who attacked you?" She looked stunned, I was stunned too. I'd actually said something that sounded remotely romantic. She blushed that sinful blush again and looked away smiling shyly. _Yup, I'll definitely be needing a cold shower soon. _I tried to readjust myself discreetly. She finally looked back at me.

"You've got yourself a deal, Edward." She purred. _Oh hot damn! I think I just twitched in my pants! That voice officially just got added to my list of sexiest things._ I suddenly heard a tiny shrill voice yelling from somewhere to my left. I looked on the bed and saw that the phone was still on.

"Oh, that's my friend, Alice. One sec?" I nodded. I don't think I could ever deny her anything.

"Sorry, Alice! I have a visitor. Wait what? But you just said you could come and get me. Hold on, Alice. What's going on? Al-" She took the phone off her ear and looked at it, confused. "Well, that was the strangest thing. I guess I better get to hauling that monster," she pointed to a rather large duffel bag on the floor," outside and go call a taxi." She went over to pick up the bag, bending over giving me a rather nice view of her ass. _Lord, have mercy on me! It was already painful standing here looking at her do normal things, but you have to go and fan that fire, too?! Just stick a fork in me already, I'm done! _She pulled on the strap but it barely budged.

"Need a hand?" She blushed again, pulling on the strap one more time just to be sure.

"I guess I do. My friend, Alice, who I was just talking to, brought this up here. She's like five one, I can't even fathom how she got this up here. It probably weighs more than she dose." She said as I easily swung the bag up over my shoulder. She sighed dreamily watching me, as her eyes slightly glazed over for a second before she shook her head as if to rid it of a pesky bug. _Maybe someone is as affected by me as I am by her_?

"I'd feel more comfortable if you'd let me ride with you home. I walked here so I need a taxi anyway. We could hit two birds with one stone. And then I could help you take this up to your apartment?"She beamed at me, nodding her head.

"That sounds awesome. I don't even think I could get that thing to the elevator!" We headed for the door then, as she went to check out, I called for a taxi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Oooh, stick aroud until next time so we can find out what happens. Poor horny Edward and Bella! You gotta love 'em, though! If you've got any questions feel free to ask me! I don't care if it has nothing to do with this story. I'm a good listener and my friends say I have good advice, so question away! Thanks as always for reading my work! Once again I didn't spend a lot of time editing this, so there may be mistakes. I wonder how you can get a beta around here? I just get so excited to get it out to all of you that I just don't want to take the extra time. Oh! And if you want some other good stories to read go check out my favorites list on my profile page.**

**Thanks a million!**

**XOXO,**

**Starpilot c:  
**


	5. The Unexpected Interruption

**Hey guy! I'm so sorry for the delay. My internet and Microsoft word decided to stop working on the same day. And then I had all the real life stuff like finals and choir concerts getting in the way of me doing things I'd like to do instead. Five hour choir rehearsals can give you one hell of a tension headache. So, I've worked extra hard trying to get this out to y'all. It's the shortest chapter I've posted so far, but that's only because I found a good stopping point and I should have the next chapter out later today. It's really early right now, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry! Anyone wanna beta? I wanna say thanks to my repeat reviewers. Y'all make my day. You guys are the milk to my cookies! lol Thank-you so much.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV:**

I honestly didn't understand how I was keeping a coherent conversation with this man. I don't know what it was about him. I was oddly comfortable and unnerved at the same time, which is the most unlikely combination ever.

When I was in high school, if you put me near a hot guy, I was a mess. I could hardly form a sentence and I was too insecure in my every action to think anyone could ever like me in a romantic way. Somewhere between then and now I had finally found a confidence that was a bit late in developing. I now found it easy, not only to talk to guys, but also to flirt with them if I wanted to. But with Edward, I was really nervous. I kept expecting to slip back into my bashful high school self and do something stupid and embarrassing. Amazingly, I was doing pretty well so far. In fact, I was acting like a normal person, one that wasn't a blushing stuttering imbecile. I was kind of proud of myself.

I finished checking myself out of the hospital and met Edward at the end of my hall.

"So Edward," I looked up to his face, he was about four or five inches taller than me. I wasn't short, about five-nine, so that put him around six-two or three. "I'm just curious, but what were you doing out so late when you found me? I mean, I was told that that's not a very good part of town to be in, even during the day." I hope he didn't think I was being nosy or rude, I was honestly interested.

He looked down at me as we walked side-by-side through the maze of the hospital corridors. "My best friend made me go to club Midnight with him. He loves that type of scene, but I just never have liked it much. I got bored and had a major headache, so I decided to walk home. Walks always help relieve my head." He shyly smiled at me and glanced away, quickly looking back. I had to remember where I was walking before I ran into something. _He's sooo dreamy! ...Dammit Bella! Pull yourself together! _I mentally scolded myself for being such a girl.

"Yeah, walks help me, too. That's why I don't like to drive to work. For one, it's a waste to drive when it's only a fifteen minute walk between the office and my apartment and I like the time to go over my day and think about things." I laughed darkly then. "Well, I'm going to try and focus better when I do that from now on, though. That's how I got into this ridiculous situation in the first place." I waved my unbroken hand around myself, indicating the hospital and my casted arm. "I was walking home from my first day of work. I stayed really late to finish the backed-up editing for the upcoming issue of my magazine and, well, to try to make a good first impression on my boss. I just started thinking about all the things I'd done in the last month to get to where I am now and I guess I just took a wrong turn somewhere. I was trying to figure out where I was when I ran into trouble." I shivered at the memory, the images of the scariest night of my life flashing through my mind. My eyes immediately brimmed as I vividly relived the forced roughness and demonic faces. Suddenly I was wrapped in an embrace that was extremely comforting. I breathed in the calming scents surrounding me and pushed myself harder into the all-consuming feelings of comfort and warmth that were provided by the circle of arms and chest.

"You're fine now. Everything's going to be okay. Those guys will never touch you again as long as I have something to say about it." Edward held me tight and continued whispering comforting words in my ear. "They are going to go away for a very long time for what they've done. Don't worry about them. I won't leave you…" He rubbed his hand up and down my back and I finally calmed.

I pushed away enough to look up into his emerald eyes. With my hands on his pecks and his still around me, I asked, "Promise?" His eyes slightly widened in surprise, but he nodded once. I threw my head back on his chest and hugged him tightly for a while before very reluctantly letting go. I didn't want to weird him out by holding him like that when I hardly knew him. I probably had a goofy grin on my tear-streaked face, but I didn't care because he did, too. We walked in smiling silence until we got outside and loaded into a cab.

We started talking about our lives during the drive. Edward was a day trader and worked from home.

"But computers aren't the only thing I'm good at," he said confidently, suggestively. Raising one eyebrow and giving me a meaningful crooked grin. _Oh hell, here comes round two of Bella needs a new set of panties! _I don't know what look shaped my face, but he suddenly erupted in a fit of laughter. "I'm just kidding; I was really referring to my piano skills." I laughed with him, my breathing a little fast and shallow, and the car noticeably a bit warmer. "As kids, everyone seems to take piano lessons for a while, but they quit because they don't like it or want to do other things. Not me, though. I loved the piano. I started taking lessons when I was three. The piano teacher thought my parents were crazy at first, but when she saw that I, at age three, actually had a drive to learn and a noticeable raw talent she was all for it." He shrugged modestly, a barely noticeable pink tint covering his handsome face. I liked him even more for that. He was bragging on himself, but was still modest enough to not sound like he was doing it shamelessly. Plus, that little blush was damn adorable.

"That's amazing!" I praised. "Growing up, if I had the opportunity to pursue something I loved like that, I would've jumped at the chance. When I lived in Phoenix with my mom, we never had extra money to do things like that, and when we did there was always something else we needed more. She's a lot better off now since she remarried. Her and my step-dad, Phil, live over in Florida." I missed Renee so much. She had been my best friend, my confider, and my accomplice in crime. We still talked at least once a week and emailed each other all the time. I felt fingers lightly touch my face.

"You miss her, don't you?" I looked at Edward's sympathetic face.

"More than a lot. I get to see her about once a year if I'm lucky." I tried to smile at him reassuringly, but I think he saw through it. We looked into each other's eyes for a while, his fingers still barely touching my cheek, but leaving a trail of warmth. His eyes were communicating with me, but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. The car came to a stop, pulling us back into the world around us. I blushed and smiled as the abrupt change in speed brought his palm in full contact with my cheek. He cradled my face for a second before the cabbie tossed a verbal price lazily over his shoulder. I'd forgotten there was another person in the car.

We stepped out as Edward asked the cabbie to wait for him while he helped me with my bag, and then insisted on paying my fare. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. He stuffed his wallet away and pulled the 'mammoth' bag easily out of the trunk. I was really appreciating the t-shirt he was wearing. It showed off the muscles rippling across his torso and arms. I might have salivated a bit, it's entirely possible.

We walked slowly into my building while I told him about my recent move and how I had somehow found this awesome flat in the perfect location for my job. I told him about Alice and how we met and were instant friends and how she lived on the same floor as me. There were only two flats on each floor, we lived on level seventeen. He seemed interested in everything I had to say, just as I was with him. When we made it into the elevator, I leaned up against the left wall while he set the bag down and leaned against the wall opposite mine. We watched each other in silence, both seeming to realize that our time together was coming to an end. Lost in his eyes, I found my body suddenly standing up straight and stepping towards his. This connection…this thing that was almost tangible between us, wasn't something that I'd ever heard of or felt. I don't know where my nervousness or fear of rejection went, but in this moment all that mattered was getting myself closer to the place my soul seemed to be calling for. I took another small step forward as he mirrored my actions. I was an arm's reach away when a loud _'ding' _resounded, announcing that we made it to my floor, filled the space.

"Oh shit!"I nearly toppled over in surprise and fright and Edward was quick to make sure I was steady, chuckling in amusement. We stepped off the elevator and I dug the keys out of my purse to unlock the door. I pushed it open and allowed him into my paradise of unpacked boxes and half-wrapped furniture. Packing peanuts littered the nice tile flooring like snowflakes and bubble-wrap blanketed many things in disarray.

"Sorry for the mess, but as I was telling you earlier, I've only actually been in here for a little over a week and a half." I threw my jacket over a saran wrapped dining room chair as I pointed Edward where to deposit the 'Goliath' bag. "Alice has been kidnapping me any chance she can, so I haven't been able to get much done." I chuckled, as Edward observed my apartment attentively. "I really want to thank-you again, Edward." His head spun toward me at the sound of his name. "And…um," I looked down shyly, glancing up at him through my eyelashes. "And I'm really glad you were the one who found me." I smiled and looked away, the sudden fear of rejection, once again, present in my mind. I heard footsteps coming towards me and a warm hand turned my face and held it so I was forced to look into Edward's glorious eyes.

"You really don't need to thank me again, Bella," he said huskily, we were so close to each other. I could feel his body heat and his cool breath. "But I'm happy you're glad it was me. I'm glad it was me. If I had decided to stay at that club longer or worse decided not to go at all," he shivered at the thought. "I might never have met you, Bella. But I did, and I'm so happy that you're happy, too." We were smiling at each other like idiots as he stroked my cheek with his long thumb. His beautiful eyes sparkled at me and I had to be closer to him. I slowly leaned in and hugged him like I did at the hospital, only this time it was better because we didn't have the 'Big Foot' bag in the way. We held each other tightly, no space separating us. From our knees to our heads, everything touched. With my ear pressed against his shoulder I could hear his heart beating a-mile-a-minute.

"Your heart sounds like mine feels." I murmured. He lightly chuckled.

"Bella, nobody has ever affected me the way you do. Even when you were unconscious I felt this undeniable connection and pull to you. It's honestly the scariest and most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. Bella, I'd like to see where this…us…these feelings could go." He whispered. I nodded, rubbing my uncasted hand up his long, toned back.

"I was scared it was only me." I whispered back, relieved. "This roller-coaster ride of emotions has been flowing through me since you walked through my hospital room door. I want to know you, Edward." He rested his chin on my head and we started rocking, almost dancing but we didn't move our feet. I was in heaven and never wanted to leave it. I wished I had more experience with men. Hell, I'd never even had my first kiss. _Oh my gosh! Would Edward be my first kiss? _My insides did some crazy-awesome cheer leading jumps and flips at the possibility. We rocked slowly standing in the middle of my living room in the cradle of each other's arms. It was a rather intimate moment, but it wasn't a lust thing. We were comfortable in this moment, but there was also an undercurrent tugging at the edge of my mind of how right it seemed to be exactly where we were, which was why it was so innocent and intimate at the same time.

And all at once the peaceful, serene moment was ruined when my crazy-assed fairy sized neighbor burst through my door screaming, "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" at the top of her lungs. I sucked in one last breath of my Edward-scented air and sighed heavily. _Why did I even give her a key?...Oh right, so she could have the spare in case I ever got locked out or needed her to feed my kitten. _

"Alice." I informed him as we reluctantly broke apart and headed towards her voice in the entryway.

"BELL-…oh. Hi! I didn't know you had company." She glanced down at our clasped hands and her face paled. I hadn't even realized we were holding hands. Weird. "Well...Umm, I'll just come back later maybe." Her cheeks were pink and she turned to make a quick exit, but Edward surprisingly stopped her.

"That's okay. I was just getting ready to leave. I still have a cab waiting for me downstairs." He smiled, but it wasn't the crooked one I already loved, it was actually a little sad. Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sad that he's leaving, too.

She smiled her signature Alice-friendly smile and shot her hand out suddenly, "Alice Brandon, it's a pleasure to meet ya!" He took her hand and she shook it furiously. I could see the excitement coming off of her body in waves. She loves meeting new people.

"Edward Cullen." He returned.

"Hold on one sec, okay." I scrambled into the kitchen to find the note pad that I usually wrote my grocery lists and missed phone calls on. I quickly wrote down my number and a 'thanks again, Bella', then hurried back to my guests, who were talking about something very intently. They stopped and turned to me when I got back.

"Here," I said rather shyly. "I thought you might want this before you leave." He glanced at the note and smiled my crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. I threw my arms around his neck, his locking around my waist and we both squeezed tightly letting go at the same time. "Thanks so much. For everything. Give me a call sometime." All too soon he was gone and I desperately wanted him back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How did you like it? I hope there wern't to many mistakes. It's exactly 4AM right now. Thank goodness for holiday vacations!! Yay Christmas!!!!!!**

**I'm gonna start recommending good fics at the end of every chapter. **

**When Fiction Becomes Reality by BITTENEV is really good.  
**


	6. The Unexpected Find

**Hey y'all! Well, I'm making up for posting my shortest chapter this morning by posting my longest chapter now. A new person is revealed. He's not in this chapter but he is talked about and will be brought into the plot of things eventually. I hope everyone is having a good day!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I've posted links to view the outfits mentioned in this chapter and I found the dress I pictured on Bella in her dream sequence. Go check them out for better visuals!! :)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**Chapter 6**

"You better suck that bottom lip back in, missy. You look like someone killed your cat." I giggled.

"Man, I sure did miss you Alice." I smiled. We hugged and made our way into the living room, where I plopped on the couch and she paced back and forth in front of me.

"So, who's the man candy and where can I get one?" She stopped her pacing and put one hand on her hip and jutted it sideways. "I mean damn Bella, who knew you had such good taste. And when were you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend. I can't believe you never told me. I'm a little hurt. I thought we were more honest with each other than that. Man, he sure was a hottie, though. How long have y'all been together? Where did you meet? Wha-" I cut off her line of never-ending banter.

"Alice, he's not my boyfriend." I sighed. Oh yeah, that's right, he's not my boyfriend. Why was that so disappointing. I just met him. I don't even know him.

"And why not? You obviously like him and he definitely feels the same way. And you two have awesome chemistry. And that chiseled jaw was very lickable. He's not even my type and I still kinda wanted to lick it. Man, I bet he has girls all over him." She stopped abruptly at the look on my face. "What?"

"I never even thought of that. What if he's just some player that wants to get into my pants?" Damn. I liked him so much I didn't even bother to notice if anything he was doing had double meaning. He seemed like a genuinely nice and honest guy, though. "He was the guy who found me after my attack." I shivered as the memories threatened to overtake my senses again.

"Bella, he seemed too nice to be a player and he didn't even give what I'm wearing a second glance." I looked at her attire. She was wearing a tiny pink tank top night shirt, that her breasts practically spilled out of and exposed the skin on her lower stomach, with even tinier matching night shorts and knit socks that went a few inches past her knee. She looked hot for only wearing pajamas. Well, she always looked hot, but what's new? "I didn't know you had someone over or else I'd have put something else on. But, like I said, you don't even have to worry. His eyes always stayed on eye level. How often do you find a completely gorgeous guy who has enough manners to keep his eyes where they belong? I have a good feeling about him, Bella. Oh, and he's gonna call you tonight." I looked at her questionably.

"Did you ask him to call me, or something?"

"No, I just have a notion that he won't be able to wait the two days 'guy code,' "she air quoted," usually calls for before you can call a girl back and just call you tonight. It'll be a little later cause he's gonna try and fight off the urge. He doesn't want to seem too eager or anything. But he just wants to hear your voice." She had this faraway look on her face and looked like whatever her eyes were seeing wasn't in this room.

"Okay, Alice, that's just a little creepy. Okay, no, it's a lot creepy. If you didn't tell him to call me and he didn't say he'd call me tonight, how would you know he's going to call me tonight?"

"Well Bella, remember before, you know…" We both knew she meant the alley incident. "I told you that I'm a little psychic and you laughed it off at the time? Well, I wasn't lying so when Eddie-boy calls later you better thank me for the warning." She already looked smug and I still didn't know whether or not she was joking so I decided to change the subject. We made our way into the kitchen and I pulled out a tub of rocky road ice cream and two spoons. 'The Ice Cream Talks' had become our new tradition. It didn't matter if we were talking about the weather, there needed to be ice cream.

I nearly tripped over the giant 'Yeti' duffel I'd had Edward put on the floor as I made my way over to sit at the bar with Alice. I pulled the lid off the container and tossed it on the counter, then passed Alice a spoon. "By the way, why did I need so much gosh damn stuff for a hospital stay? And how did you even get it to my room and into that tiny cabinet? That thing definitely outweighs you and probably me, too." I slipped a spoon of ice cream into my mouth._ Mmmm, chocolate._

She smiled. "Well I was parked at the hospital entrance attempting to get it out of my trunk, which is where I packed it after I got all the stuff when I'd heard what happened, and I couldn't get the darn thing to budge an inch. I was wearing that new Dolce & Gabbana outfit that was sent over with all the free clothes they sent me. You know the cream high-waist mini skirt with the black jeweled shirt and stilettos. Such a cute outfit!" I knew the one. Alice made me go through all the free clothes she was sent when she got them. Being a big up-and-coming designer had its perks. "Anyways, I couldn't move it and I obviously couldn't go climbing around in that outfit, but it just so happened that a group of EMTs were walking out to go to lunch so I hailed one over and charmed him into helping me out. He was cute too. All big and muscly and Indian. He said his tribe was Quil-something, I can't recall. His name was Jacob." She shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! That's the guy I was telling you about two weeks ago! My old friend from the reservation that wanted me to date him but I never liked him that way." Wow, what a small world. I hadn't heard from him in years.

"Goodness, all the lookers just follow you around don't they?!" We laughed and talked and ate way to much damn ice cream. I told her about what happened in the alley and how Edward found me and about all of the stuff that has happened between us so far and how much I liked him and just…everything. And before I knew it, I had on pjs, too, and we were eating takeout Chinese and watching a movie in my living room on the floor which we'd tossed tons of pillows and blankets on. We had to dig them in one of my packed boxes.

"You really need to finish unpacking, you know?"She laughed.

"Well, I could do it if someone," I poked her in the arm with my chop stick, "would stop keeping me so busy with anything but my own needs." We laughed again. That's what I loved about Alice. We could laugh about anything. At each other, at someone else, at ourselves. She already had me laughing at myself for almost getting myself killed.

"I mean how lucky do you get when the guy who's about to come rape you slips and falls on your bra-that he tore off of you-and knocks himself out? It's just too good! Stuff like that just doesn't happen to anyone but you!" We laughed so hard that it could be considered a workout. My abs sure hurt afterward.

Alice went home around nine-thirty.

I couldn't help the fact that Edward immediately filled my thoughts. Were his intentions really good? There was no denying that women probably threw themselves at him, he was beyond gorgeous. But according to Alice, he didn't check her out and almost every guy checks out Alice. She's damn cute. Did that mean something? I mean he said he wanted to get to know me, that he had feelings for me. Why was I suddenly so uncertain?

I brushed it off and decided to get ready for bed. It had been one long day, and Alice promised to help me make a dent in my unpacking tomorrow. I walked into the master bathroom that was in my room and pulled my hair up into a bun to wash my face. When I finished that and brushed my teeth I made my way back into my room, grabbed my phone from my purse and stuck it on the charger on my night stand, then crawled under the covers. It was about ten o'clock. I'd laid there for about five minutes when my phone started ringing. _It's not going to be him, Alice was just being silly._

I looked at the phone and my jaw dropped. It was him. How in the hell did she know?! I realized I needed to answer the phone and quickly accepted the call.

"Hey!"

"Hi, I hope it's not too late."

"No, of course not! Knights in shining armor can call on me at any time." We laughed.

"I don't know what it is, but I just really wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." My heart melted. Alice was right again. Funny how it wasn't creepy anymore when I had Edward's voice cooing in my ear. "So what have you been doing all afternoon?" I told him how I hung out with Alice until about an hour ago. "You weren't lying when you said that you were attached at the hip, were you?"

"Nope, not in the slightest. So what did you do all day?"

"Well, besides meeting the most beautiful girl in Seattle and her taking me back to her place…" We both burst out in laughter. "I hung out with my best friend Emmett, the guy who I hold responsible for me meeting you. He's my roommate."

"Oh, the man-whore." We laughed again. His laugh was so hypnotic. I could listen to it all day.

"The one and only. Emmett McCarty, bodybuilder, great best friend, man-whore. He's a great guy, he just likes sex and a lot of it."

"Alice has her share of sexcapades, too." Why did this conversation have to end up on sex? What if Edward was a phone sex man? I wouldn't know the first thing to do.

"Well, I just wanted to hear your voice and ask you out on a date since I didn't get the chance earlier. So, would you like to go out on a date?" My heart went into overdrive.

"Of course! When and where?" A huge, silly smile covered my face.

"I know tomorrow's a weekday, but are you busy?"

"Nope, my boss has given me two more weeks off, I just have to do my work over email."

"Great! I'll come and pick you up tomorrow night at seven. I'm going to take you to the best little Italian hole-in-the-wall in the city. Dress semi-casual."

"Okay, sounds fantastic. Italians my favorite! I really can't wait, Edward." I was so excited.

"Me either. Sweet dreams, my Bella." Eeeeeep!!! I was screaming inside.

"Night, Edward." I hit the end call button and set my phone back on the night stand. Then I hopped up and started dancing and jumping on my bed. I can't believe I have a date with him!! "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" When I eventually got tired, I plopped back down and rolled on my side quickly falling asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was the same dream I had at the hospital.

_I walked through the woods and found the meadow. I walked to the middle and spun in the shining sun. When I heard the grass rustling I turned in the direction I already knew it came from only this time it wasn't the same guy from last time, it was Edward. My jaw dropped.__ He was looking at me with a confused but amused expression on his handsome, pale face._

"_I thought I was the only one who knew about this place?" He looked drop dead gorgeous. And I couldn't help glancing at his shirtless chest. "I guess I can share." He sent me a sexy grin, his eyes roaming my body._

"_Edward." I whispered. I looked down at the white dress I was wearing nervously. No man had ever looked at me like that-it was even hungrier than the guy from the last dream._

"_I don't mind at all, this meadow dims in your presence." His voice was husky now and his eyes were filled with lust. It was unmistakable. I glanced down at his pants and noticed a visibly large bulge. I wanted him. I looked back to his face and saw that he was smirking at the lusty expression that was on my face. He stepped closer then. Out of the shade, his pale skin glistened in the sun. Beautiful.  
_

"_I can smell that you want me." He was an arms reach away. "I want you, too. No, I need you." He grabbed me by the hips and brought me closer then. _

"_Smell?" I questioned. Though I knew what the answer would be this time. He nodded, stroking one of his big hands up the side of my torso, grazing my breast, before cupping my cheek with his cool hand._

"_I'm a vampire." I wasn't repulsed at all; I was turned on even more. "You like that don't you? I can smell your want increasing." He took the hand that was still on my hip and slid it to my lower back before sliding it down my backside and pulling it towards him, connecting our hips. I rubbed my pelvis against his hardened length. His eyes darkened then, turning from the enchanting gold to black, the tips of his fangs poking through his lips. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him hard. It was instantly hot and heavy. The straps of my dress were quickly pulled down and my breasts were being massaged all while I continued moving my hips against him for friction. His lips broke free of mine, "This will make it better," he murmured before he reapplied them to my neck. My dress pooled at my ankles, before he slipped a hand in my panties and gently bit into my neck. The pleasure from his hand was fantastic, but it didn't compare to the pleasure from his drinking. I was whimpering and panting with every pull from his mouth. Every sip sent pleasure through my being and soon I had orgasmed countless times. His hand on my cheek slid to my shoulder, and then started slowly down my arm. When he reached my elbow I gasped in pain. He squeezed it again and pulled. My eyes shot open and Edward no longer stood in front of me. It was Clark._

_I wrenched my body, trying to get his hands off my body. I felt the skin on my neck rip again and I was instantly in a panic. The sights and sensation and smells of that night came running back through my mind. I could smell his beer breath and rotting garbage and mold. I could feel his fingers pinching my nipples, only this time it was worse because I could feel his cold fingers moving in my panties. It wasn't until I saw his eyes, though, that I began screaming. They were blood red, and so demonic looking that if I wasn't asleep I'd have passed out in fright._

My screams awoke me and I curled into a ball and just cried and cried. I couldn't get those eyes out of my head. When I'd calmed down enough, I checked the clock and it was three forty-five, so I got up and hopped into a hot shower. I didn't look into the mirror as I got out. I couldn't look at the marks left on me by Clark. I quickly got dressed and clipped my wet hair up on my head. I needed to stop thinking about him so I decided to get to work on unpacking. I finished unpacking the kitchen, dining room, and had just started the living room when Alice walked in with two cappuccinos and a bag of cherry turnovers.

"My hero!" I hadn't realized how hungry I was. "What time is it?" I asked as I grabbed a coffee and took a sip. _Ahh, sweet caffeine._

"It's nine-thirty. So, how was the call with Edward? And why do you look like hell?" I sighed. I really didn't want to tell her about the dream, but I knew I would. So I did. "Man, it started out all hot and heavy with Edward then he turned into your attacker. Geeze, Honey, I'm so sorry. That must have been as scary as having Freddie Kruger showing up in one of your dreams." I nodded. We finished our breakfast and hopped up to finish the living room.

"What would you like me to start on?" I looked around.

"How about that box of pictures and decorations. There's a closet in the hall that you can put the seasonal decorations in." I got back to work hooking up the electronics. We worked for awhile, Alice skipping back and forth from the closet and setting picture frames on side tables and on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Oh hot damn! Who is this man and when can we get him here?!" I looked over at the frame and laughed.

"Oh, that's Jasper. He's gay." Her face paled and she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm just kidding, silly girl!" I got back to what I was doing. "He was my best friend in college. He went to the University of Seattle but had a job guiding hikes on the weekends in Forks. I worked at Newton's which he came to all the time to get supplies for his trips. We became really good friends. He moved back to Texas after he graduated because he had a really good job offer. We still talk all the time and he always complains how he misses it here."

"Bella, Jasper is the hottest guy I've ever seen. He's exactly my type. You need to get him to come visit so I can meet him!" Now that I thought about it she was right. Little Alice really liked blonde haired, blue eyed guys. She started shuffling through the box and gushing over all the other pictures of him she found. "Would it be weird if I took one of these to put it on my nightstand? I'd love seeing his face before I go to bed every night." She sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, Alice, I'd have to say that that'd be really weird." She huffed and placed a picture of him and me at a ball in the middle of my mantle. "That dress is awesome by the way. I wish we still dressed like that sometimes."

"Me, too. I love that era. The literature and words and romance just makes my head spin. I think I was born in the wrong time."

"I'd say." She had started placing books on the bookshelf behind the couch. Most of them were from that point of time. "Jane Austen, Emily Brontë, Shakespeare."

"Oh gosh! I forgot to tell you I have a date with Edward tonight!" With the nightmare and all the unpacking it totally slipped my mind.

"How did you forget that you have a date with a hottie like him?!" She jumped up and grabbed my hand. "It's about one now so let's go grab some lunch and go get mani-pedis. Then get our hair done. Don't get me wrong, I love your hair but it needs to be styled and properly conditioned and I need a trim myself." We went to my room and she picked out an easy spa day outfit for me. She went next door to change while I did and I met her at the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I hope it was worth the wait! Reviews? I wanna thank aerobee82 for reviewing every chapter. The chapter that I posted this morning had hits in 11 countries including Romania, Bulgaria, and Brazil (my first South American visitor!!), I find that so awesome!! But I only got one review? Reviews make the author happy and write faster!**

**My next fic recommendation is: An Unexpected Hero by Amore Declare, it was such a good story!! All the stories I post here are on my favorites. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO,**

**Starpilot C:  
**


	7. The Unexpected Revelation

**Hello again, hello again folks! I hope everyone had a nice Christmas holiday and a happy ring in of the new year! I'm hoping now that I'm back on a regular schedule that I'll be able to update a little more often, like I did at the beginning. I changed the story's description in hopes to get a few more readers and reviewers. There hasn't been** **much response since the beginning of the story and I'm hoping for a little more. This story has been checked out in over twenty countries and I've only gotten one review each for the last two chapters. Reviews=a happy author which=faster updates! Tell me you hate it. Critique me! (Lord know I need it!!) Toss me ideas or things you'd like to see happen. Or just tell me how your day was and if my update helped or harmed. Unhappy authors go on hiatus. I almost didn't write this chapter, but once I forced myself to start I couldn't stop. Eh. What can I say? I'm addicted to writing in this place. I love me some fanfiction. And I love people that read and review my story! Like aerobee82! She offered to be my beta after I asked for any contenders, I have accepted. She didn't do this chapter cause I'm too excited to update this, but I will try to refrain from the excited little girl that I am on the inside and let her beta from now on, or till she doesn't want to do it anymore. Either way the mistakes you may find in this chapter are mine and not my totally sweet and awesome new beta's! (blame me in a review? please do ;D)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I actually have some music for this chapter!!**

**Fly on the Wall- Miley Cyrus (I know, but the song really works for Edward's situation below)**

**Must Have Done Something Right- Relient K**

**Drive Me Crazy- Britney Spears**

**I'll put links on my profile :)  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: The all-mighty and powerful dreamer Stephenie Meyer is the creator and owner of all character names borrowed from her books. I just gave them new personalities to fit my purposes and to entertain myself, which hopefully, in turn, keeps you entertained as well.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward POV**

I quickly exited Bella's flat and boarded the elevator still waiting on her level. I clicked the ground level button and then walked to the farthest wall from the door and leaned my forehead against the cool metal, gripping the hand rail tight. The doors smoothly slid closed behind me.

I was itching.

Itching to be near her again.

Itching to have her in my arms again.

Itching to know what her lips felt like and to just…know her.

In my entire twenty-four years of living no woman had ever made me itch.

And that's when I realized I'd never made plans to see her again. _Damn, damn, damn! You meet your possible dream girl by chance and you didn't even ask her out?! What a dumb ass! _I squeezed my fists tightly by my sides and something crumpled it my right one. An imaginary light bulb flashed above my head. _Duh! She gave you everything you need to ask her on a date. _I'd much rather have done it in person, but this would have to do for now. I smiled at her neat scrawl. _Thanks again! -Bella _This girl is different, I better not screw this up. The elevator dinged open and I had to force myself out so I wouldn't press the round little 17 button and go back up to her. _That'd be weird, Edward. I can see it now. ...'Oh, I already missed you and was having weird feelings not having you near me. So, I just came back to obsessively watch your every move and learn your every cute little habit. And can I kiss you now? I'm dying to taste your lips, even though I technically just really met you about an hour ago.'... _No. Way. I made my way out the front entrance and back into the waiting cab where the cabbie gripped at me for taking so long.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To the cabbie's extreme displeasure, I made him stop once again at my favorite Thai place on the way home, where I got Emmett and I's usuals. When we finally made it to my place I quadrupled the amount the cabbie quoted with a scowl over his shoulder and bid him a good evening. He started cursing me out under his breath in his native Middle Eastern language, as he rolled up the window and sped off. I sighed. Some people were never grateful for the things they received. I'd probably just given him the best tip he'd received in weeks and he still bitched and sped away without a smile or a simple thank-you. My best friend in junior high was from Iran and he taught me all the good stuff from his language, that's how I knew what he'd said. I could cuss at people in three different languages. English, Spanish, and Farsi (Which is a Persian language that's primarily used in Iran today. I googled it!)

"Emmett, I've got grub!" I yelled setting the takeout on the counter and sorting through the mail I'd grabbed from our P.O. box on my way to the elevator. _Junk, junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill, oh, a letter from mom and dad._ I tossed the junk and put the bills aside before ripping my mother's letter open.

"Hola Eduardo," Emmett greeted in a horribly bad, fake Spanish accent. "What do we have here?" He asked, ripping the bag to shreds to get to the food faster. "Mmmmm!"

"We have Thai and don't call me 'Eduardo' jackass." I scolded as I grabbed a roll of paper towels out of a cabinet and set them near him, not next to him so as not to get anywhere near his line of fire. He already had the sauce around his mouth and a few splatters on his shirt. _I don't understand how he gets all those girls with the manners he has. Our family dog has more table etiquette than him! _I grabbed us two sodas from the fridge and dug into my own takeout container. Emmett was in full chow down mode but glanced up at me quickly and he suddenly slowed. Chewing his last bite slowly and watching me closely, he swallowed and asked:

"Okay, what's going on? Your all glowy and smiles and humming. You have a glint in your eyes like a little boy that just saw his first pair of boobies and I wanna know why." I was silent. Had I really been humming? I had Bella on the brain again, that's probably why, but to not even notice it? Damn, I had it bad. "Hmmm," he continued "you're not post-coital, so you didn't get some ass, but I'm almost positive it involves a girl." At that moment a _very_ disheveled fiery redheaded girl stumbled past us without a word and walked out the door. Her clothes had been obviously put on in haste and her make-up had raccooned under her eyes that were squinted against the light. She didn't even notice us.

"Umm, Emmett, I thought I asked you not to bring them back to our place." He looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry, bro. This is the first and hopefully the last time. I don't even remember bringing her home, hell, I don't even remember leaving the house last night. I just woke up and she was here and our clothes were all over the place, and I'm sorry. Thanks for the hangover food, by the way. I haven't gotten that shit-faced in years." I shook my head at him, but smiled. Too soon, I might add. "But don't change the subject. Who's this girl that finally met the standards of the Oh-So-Wonderful-and-picky-Eduardo Cullen?" He did a fake bow over the dining table with the hand swish and everything.

"Don't call me Eduardo! And it's nothing," I replied, smacking his hand out of the way. "I just got a card from my parents today; they're on another one of their expeditions. Ireland, this time." I said nonchalantly. I really didn't want to tell him about this yet. It was to new, to fresh. I didn't want to make it something it wasn't.

"Don't give me that load of bullshit! I know it's a girl and don't try to convince me otherwise. Your mother might give _me_ that expression," he used his index finger to circle around his face. "Cause she's definitely an MILF, but that's not your 'mother' face. That's definitely an Edward met a hottie with a body and he wants to get naughty face." He stated dramatically, and then crossed his arms over his chest looking at me expectantly. I sighed. How could someone who most of the time needed to be wearing a Dunce hat be suddenly so perceptive to what's going on around him? And he was a stubborn motherfucker, too, so I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone till he heard the goods. So, I spilled. I told him the story from the beginning up to now.

"Whoa. That's quite a story." He went back to his food, eating it slowly while examining the contents of his takeout container. "I'm glad you finally found someone who seems to fit what you've been looking for." He said in a voice that was very un-Emmett.

"You okay, Em? He looked quickly back up at me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." He paused, looked back at his food, sighed, and then looked back at me. "Well…it's just…you know… I get so much ass, whenever I want it, right?" I nodded. "But lately, I find myself sexually unsatisfied and you know…like thirsty, I guess…or some…thing…for something more." He sighed again. "I find myself more and more repulsed by going out and finding a girl with easily opened legs." I was finding this pretty fucking hilarious. Emmett, this side of the Mississippi's world wonder in easily quenchable sex-drives, had finally come to a time in his life where said sex-drive was no longer quenched by an easy fuck. His body was craving what his mind had never consciously yearned for--love. He needed a woman in his life, someone that'd always be around and would love him no matter what ridiculous thing he did. He needed to experience making love and not just simply fucking a girl till he got off. This is what he needed. But I wasn't going to tell him that. I'm gonna let him squirm and figure it out for himself. He'd laughed off my 'love theories', as he called them, for far too long for me to even attempt going there with him. Nope. I'm going to sit back and enjoy the show for this one. Maybe if things take off with Bella he'll see what he's been missing and if he doesn't see it by then I'll just tell him. "I find every girl is starting to morph into the same thing and they all seem to want the same things every time. It's gotten so routine. I can't believe I'm saying this, I NEVER thought I'd EVER say this, but I think I'm getting bored with the whole man-whore-status-sex-whenever-I-want-it-all-the-time thing." He sighed, again. Emmett never sighed. And he just sighed like what four, five times?! I had to get his mind off this.

"And how does that make you feel?" I used my hand as a makeshift clipboard and my chopstick as a pen. I tapped it against my bottom lip.

"Well, it's kind of making me fee…YOU ASSHOLE!" He pointed his chopstick at me and I died laughing. I was laughing so hard my bite of noodles almost came out of my nose. I was laughing so hard Emmett let out a chuckle, then a giggle, and then was laughing hysterically with me. We laughed like hyenas on crack. When we eventually died down, Emmett helped me clean up and we decided to catch a football game. We hadn't done anything like that in ages. We needed some brother bonding. I cracked open a couple beers and we hooted and hollered at calls made by the referees and when there was an amazing play. We hadn't had such a nice male-bonding thing in a long time. It cheered me up and Emmett looked a bit happier, too. We parted ways after the game and surprisingly Em decided to take a night off of the prowl. "Tonight I'm off the market ladies. Maybe for a while." I heard him say quietly to himself before he closed his bedroom door. Poor guy. Okay, I'll admit I was getting a kind of sick pleasure out of his new found misery. But, he's the one who so easily brushed my 'theories' off. He'll find his woman someday. For now. I get entertainment.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I'd stripped down to my plaid boxers and brushed my teeth. Ruffled my untamable hair, and sighed. Why is everyone doing that so much lately? Sighing. Sigh. I reentered my bedroom. Set my alarm for my morning run and noticed the 'dead battery' light flashing on my iPhone. I quickly plugged it in to charge, then I ran like a little kid through the house and into the kitchen to grab the precious little slip of paper I'd left on the counter.

I dialed slowly, not sure whether ten o'clock was too late to call or not. I hesitated, but Emmett's words whispered through my head again. …_"Edward, come on! When was the last time you even looked at a woman and considered asking her out?"…"_ _What happened to your balls?"…_I looked down at the lumps resting in my pants. _Here goes nothing!_

Ring. Ring. Ring. Dang it, I knew it was too late! Ring. I'm hanging up now.

"Hey!" She sounds happy and excited, but there was an undertone of tired. I mentally cursed. I'd woken her, but at least she wasn't mad about it. That's a good sign.

"Hi, I hope it's not too late." I scratched the back of my neck.

"No, of course not! Knights in shining armor can call on me at any time." We laughed. I was her knight. I silently hoped I could always be her knight. I smiled at myself in the mirror above my big almost-black-it-was-so-brown dresser.

"I don't know what it is, but I just really wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." And I did. I wanted to hear that voice before I went to bed and when I woke up and before I left the house and in my dreams and before I orgas- Halt that thought right there Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't even go there.

"So, what have you been doing all afternoon?" She told me about her day and I smiled. Why did Alice's name sound so familiar? "You weren't lying when you said that you were attached at the hip, were you?"

"Nope, not in the slightest. So what did you do all day?"

_Balls, remember the balls_, "Well, besides meeting the most beautiful girl in Seattle and her taking me back to her place…" I laughed and she did too. She had a nice laugh. I made a note to make her laugh more often. "I hung out with my best friend Emmett, the guy who I hold responsible for me meeting you." I should probably thank him for dragging me to that awful nightclub someday. "He's my roommate." We'd actually had a pretty nice evening together. Man-talk and food. Beer and ball. Girls and sex-talk. Emmett and Edward back to basics--high school style. I'd miss the old times we'd had and hope we can have more times to come like tonight.

"Oh, the man-whore." She said, recognition present in her voice. We laughed again.

"The one and only. Emmett McCarty, bodybuilder, great best friend, man-whore. He's a great guy; he just likes sex and a lot of it." Oh shit. Sex. Bella…Gah. Boner!

"Alice has her share of sexcapades, too." She sounded kind of shy. Shy. Why did I always find shyness to be such a turn on? I looked down at the hopeless tent in my pants straining at the opening slit. To be seen. To so stroked…Sucked. Engulfed by Bella's hot, wet- Damn it! Stop it, Edward! You are one dirty-minded virgin boy. Why did this conversation have to end up on sex? I ran my free hand through my hair and yanked on the messy locks to distract my current thought process. Current situations like this were not good to be in when talking on the phone to the girl of your dreams that you technically just met today-even if she had been giving you wet dreams for the past two nights and will probably continue to give you wet dreams. I quickly changed my thought process and decided this conversation needed to be cut short even if it was to my extreme displeasure.

"Well, I just wanted to hear your voice and ask you out on a date since I didn't get the chance earlier. So, would you like to go out on a date?" Please say yes. Please say yes!

"Of course! When and where?" She exclaimed. YES! I did a fist pump and then thought quickly. Italian is romantic and my favorite, so Italian it is. And I really didn't want to wait till the weekend either. _Well, ask and ye shall receive._

"I know tomorrow's a weekday, but are you busy?"

"Nope, my boss has given me two more weeks off; I just have to do my work over email." She sounded excited. I hope she was. I know I was.

"Great! I'll come and pick you up tomorrow night at seven. I'm going to take you to the best little Italian hole-in-the-wall in the city. Dress semi-casual." It wasn't a 'come as you are' restaurant, but it wasn't well-known either.

"Okay, sounds fantastic. Italian's my favorite! I really can't wait, Edward." I was so excited. In more ways than one. I looked down again. Obviously.

"Me either. Sweet dreams, my Bella." Shoot. I can't believe I let that slip! I started a slew of berating and belittling but stopped when I heard a contented, breathy sigh on the other end of the line. This girl is gonna drive me crazy!

"Night, Edward." I closed my eyes after I saw myself visibly twitch at the waist. Merlin's pants. That sleepy, husky, completely content voice. Good lauwdy! It was too hot for little ol' me. Sigh. Once again, another sigh. I swear, I'm beginning to hate cold showers. I'm gonna get hypothermia soon. Sigh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So there's your latest installment! Thank you. Come Again. Lol.**

**Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm is my fic of the moment. It's very witty and fun and as the title suggests pretty HOT!! I couldn't stop reading after the first chapter and practically die when I get update notifications. Love it. As always, it's on my favorites list if you wanna check it out.**

**Reviews make me want to update faster! The more responce from you, the more responce from me. **

**I hope everyone has a marvelous year!!**

**Thanks, as always, for stopping by!**

**XOXO,**

**Starpilot C:  
**


	8. The Unexpected Arrival

**Hi all! I hope everyone is having a nice start of their new year. For me, this new year has brought an abundance of new writing ideas. I'm not having a lot of incentive for this story, so I might start working on some of the other things that have been rolling around in my head. I'm not saying that I'm giving this story up, but if I start on something else, then this will definitely go on the back burner. At this point I'm not planning on discontinuing UE. I promised in the first chapter that I'd continue till the end and I like to keep my promises. I'm just having motivational issues at the moment.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews I have gotten and to my great new beta, aerobee82. She's a doll for offering to do the work for me and as I've already told her one hundred times, thank-you and I appreciate what you've done!! Peanut butter to my jelly, milk to my cookies, spoon to my ice cream!! Y'all are amazing! **

**Emmett and Edward kisses to Tracy100 for making me smile. Thank-you ;)  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I've got lots of pictures for this chapter on my profile! I've got the car, hair, and clothes all posted. Go check 'em out.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**

Chapter 8

**Bella POV:**

Alice and I made it quickly down the elevator, chatting about things we wanted done at the salon, and got into her fancy Mercedes-Benz GL450 SUV.

"I find it so weird that you, Alice the midget, drive this big ole SUV. It's almost comical. You can hardly see over the steering wheel." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I hate SUVs. My company's execs bought this for me when my clothing store hit it big time, a kind of congratulations present. I much prefer small cars; this big, bulky thing drives me mad. And in white! How boring is white?! As soon as my store opens in New York, which is in two weeks by the way, I'm getting myself a congratulations present of my own--in the form of a tiny, brightly colored sports car." She had all the theatrics going on in her rant, with wild hand movements and whatnot.

"Well I love big cars and this is a very nice one."

"Yeah, it's nice. I still hate it. You can have it when I get my new one." I looked at her in amazement, my mouth hanging ajar. I was astonished that she could just talk about giving away a Mercedes-Benz like it was last week's newspaper. As much as I wanted to own a big, nice, pretty car, I couldn't let her give me a sixty thousand dollar SUV just because I wanted it. Oh, how much I wanted it. But no, I just couldn't do that. My rusty old pick-up would have to do.

"Alice, you can't just give me this car. I could never accept it for nothing."

"Nonsense! This car has practically been giving you orgasms since the first time you laid eyes on the damn thing so I won't take no for an answer. Consider it a late birthday present since I met you a week after your birthday and for all the other birthdays I missed before I met you. I wouldn't want this car to go to anyone else." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Alice," I scolded. "I can't just accept this. At least let me make payments to you or something?"

"Whatever, Bella, that's just insulting, but if the only way I can pawn this damn monster off on you is by you paying me, then so be it." She huffed, as we pulled into our favorite little bistro.

_La Volterre_ was a cute little spot that we ate at almost every day for lunch. The waiters knew us by name and the owner Aro, a striking, dark haired man, had become a rather good friend of ours.

"Ladies!" Aro greeted happily in a booming voice as we entered the door. "Long time, no see. I've been missing my beautiful patrons!" We laughed as he pulled us both into a friendly tri-hug.

"Hey, this is an Alice creation! Aww, you've been shopping at my store!" Alice smiled and playfully smacked Aro's shoulder, a little bashful.

Aro nodded. "Well, what can I say? I've been hearing so many good things about _Midnight Sun_ and you support my restaurant, so I thought I'd return the favor by supporting you as well. And what can I say? You've got some good taste." Aro said plucking at the front of his shirt in show. Aro was the biggest softy of a man that I'd ever met. "Oh, and I put in a subscription to the _Seattle Monthly_ in your honor, Bella." He smiled then seated us and went off to order our usual peach iced teas. He was a flirt but he never took it beyond playfulness.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Alice asked while unnecessarily scanning the lunch menu.

We got the same thing every time we came here for lunch. The chicken salad on a freshly baked croissant roll, with a fresh fruit salad, and homemade kettle cooked chips on the side. We always looked at the menu and always got the same dish.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain. He just said we're going to this Italian restaurant and to dress semi-casual." I shrugged. I wish I knew more, but I was sure I'd have a good time all the same.

"Hmm, that leaves a lot of room to work with. No t-shirts or flip flops, though," she glared at me over her menu. I smiled back unapologetically. "I'd say either dark jeans or a skirt--you don't really need a dress or heels for semi-casual. Light make-up--you don't need much anyway. We'll think about hair later, we need to do the outfit before the hair. And ballet flats, no-heeled boots or nice sandals for the kickers. I don't see why he couldn't have told you the location; it would make this whole process easier." She huffed, throwing her menu down on the table. I set mine on top of hers.

"I don't mind, really." The waiter set our drinks down and took our orders. "I mean, I just want to get to know him, talk and stuff. He probably won't even remember the outfit by next week anyway. And it's kind of exciting to be surprised, you know?"

Alice looked at me skeptically. "Bella, you hate surprises."

"Well, I like them now…when he's giving them to me." I stuck my chin in the air like a little girl.

"Okay, whatever. But you better text me the location and the address and stuff so I know what to tell the authorities if you disappear or something." She joked.

"Yes ma'am, sergeant ma'am!" I saluted her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

We continued to chat about different things throughout the remainder of lunch. Aro eventually rejoined us and we talked about my hot date and Alice's new stores opening and we even discussed cars for her upcoming purchase. After we paid, we piled back into the luxurious ride and headed to Alice's favorite all-in-one salon, _Biloxi_.

"Alice darling! How are you doing, you sexy little bitch you?!" A very tall, tight-pants wearing man sashayed up to us and threw his arms around Alice and spun her in a big, graceful circle. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black long-sleeved button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and had a few buttons undone, exposing a very manscaped, muscular chest. His hair was blonde and in an 'emo, but I could so do Vogue' style with the bangs just swept to the side all perfectly. He was completely gorgeous, but you could definitely tell he was cheering for the other team—the one outside of the closet.

"Oh, Alec, baby, I'm wonderful, just completely wonderful, and yourself? You look amazing, by the way. The new hair is fabulous, much better than the black. How's the boyfriend doing?" They chit-chatted for a few minutes before Alec noticed me.

"Oh goodness! How rude of me. Alice, who is this divine creature you've got with you? Beautiful girl."

_Oooo, I think I may like this man!_

"This is my best friend, Bella."

He sashayed over to me and snagged a strand of my hair between his manicured fingers. "Oh hot man-meat, child! What do you do to your hair? When was the last time you cut this mop?" _Okay, maybe I spoke to soon. _"Giiiiiirl, this is gonna need some serious conditioning. Whatever you use, get rid of it. Maybe burn it for good measure. You have come to the right place, sweetie. Alec will make everything better." He talked to me so soothingly, like I was a little kid and he was going to kiss and fix it.

"Alec," Alice said seriously. "I need you to do your thing; condition, trim, style, wax, facial, mani/pedi-- everything. I've got a friend on a mission." She smiled before leaning into my ear. "A love mission." She whispered so only I could hear. I smiled. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Let's do this." I said, sounding stronger than I felt.

Alec started yelling out directions to staff members as we walked through the shop. Whenever he spoke little groves of people wearing hot pink shirts with 'Biloxi' emblazoned across the chest in black, scattered like cockroaches. I was deposited into a chair to have my hair washed and conditioned. They put a heavy cream conditioner in and wrapped my hair up turban-like and sent me to get my nails done with Alice so the conditioner would have some time to 'work it's magic', or at least that's what Alec said. I picked a nice ivory color for my nails and had a mani/pedi done before I knew it.

Eventually Alice went off to 'have the garden weeded' as she put it and I cringed imagining what a Brazilian wax would feel like. I got a facial before my hair was rinsed and I was placed in a black glittery hair stylist chair while Alec stood and stared at me, looking like a standing up version of _The Thinker_ with his fist to his mouth studying me.

"I've got it!" He yelled dramatically, then turned me away from the mirror and started cutting.

My hair was pretty long, it went down a few inches above my butt and I was ready for a change. Alice trusted this man, so I in turn trusted that he wouldn't make me look bad. He wouldn't let me watch him so I could only guess at what he was doing. He cut short pieces off in some places and longer pieces off in others and he gave me bangs which I haven't had since before I was ten. They fell about an inch or more under my eyes and grew in length to quickly even out with the rest of my hair. He then blew it dry, put some creams in, and threw it up in some giant hot rollers.

"Okay, go sit over there and let your rollers cool while I go and take care of a few other people."

"Okay, thank-you so much, Alec." I said. He patted my shoulder sincerely and took off like he was on a runway.

I walked over to the little waiting area, plopped into one of the big, comfy black chairs that had pink polka dots on it, and grabbed a celebrity gossip magazine off the swank little coffee table. Alice had gone off to get a massage after her 'garden grooming' so I was alone. I had gone through about a quarter of the magazine when my butt started vibrating efficiently scaring the bejezzus out of me. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and checked the caller I.D. _Jasper!_ I slid the answer bar across the screen quickly.

"Hey Jasper! How's it going, man?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Bella! It's going really great! How about you?" He replied just as enthusiastic.

"It's been going fairly good. I'm at a salon right now with my new friend, Alice. She's great and I love her silly. She's also my new neighbor."

"That's great, listen; I'm coming up in a week. I'll be staying with an old college buddy and his friend, but I definitely want to see you."

"Oh my goodness, Jasper, that's such good news! I can't wait to see ya, brother! When, where, and what time?" I shrieked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will call you when I get something set, okay?"

"Sounds great! See ya soon. Love ya, Jasp!"

"Love you, too, Bell."

"Bye!" We said in unison.

I was called back over to the stylist's chair and had my rollers removed and Alec's deft fingers doing magic tricks on my hair. It was almost disorienting to have someone do your hair and you're not able to see what they're doing. He did a few more pokes and prods and twirls before he whispered:

"It's done," quietly and as if in slow motion he spun my chair to face the mirror.

_Oh._

_My._

_Gosh!_

My hair looked amazing! It fell down in loose curls just about even with my breasts. The natural highlights had somehow been enhanced and my hair was shiny and glossy and…Alec was officially a hair god! I jumped up out of the chair and threw my arms around his neck.

"Alec, it looks amazing! I love it and I love you and you are unbelievable at what you do! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" He laughed into my shoulder and kissed the top of my head once.

"It's no problem, girlie. You look gorgeous." He squeezed me once more and we let go. I got my eyebrows quickly waxed and met Alice at the register.

"Oh, Alec! Will you pick me out an Alec-approved shampoo and conditioner?" I asked.

He strutted over to the shelves of products and looked around. "Umm, this will be a good one for your hair." He grabbed a bottle and showed me. "Oh, I almost forgot! We just got a new stock of these that are strawberry scented!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay, I've changed my mind on the heels thing. You're wearing heels now. I have an outfit picked out that is very casual so to dress it up you _need_ heels. Bottom line. Don't pout, Bella, it brings out premature wrinkles." Man, she was a little terrorist when it came to fashion.

"Fine, but if I die on my date because I was forced to wear death traps on my feet then I'm going to haunt you."

"That's a fair trade. I'll still get to have you around even if you die!" She cheered.

"God, you are a demon-child aren't you?"

"Maybe." She smirked at me from the driver's seat.

We pulled back into our parking garage and made our way to the front entrance to our building. Liam, our doorman, greeted us politely and I stopped to ask him a question.

"Hey Liam, later a man named Edward Cullen will be coming to pick me up. When he gets here can you just buzz him up?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan." He smiled.

"Thanks, Liam. Any requests for dinner?" I'd taken to making Liam dinner every night. He was an older man, maybe in his sixties, and he was as sweet as could be. I pretty much learned his entire life story only a few days after moving into my place. Since his wife died a few years ago he didn't have much social activity, he could talk for hours if I let him.

"No ma'am, whatever you make for me is just fine. You're a great cook for such a young little lady."

"Well, thank-you. I'll just bring it down on my way out tonight." He nodded and Alice and I headed to the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I dropped my new strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my purse off on my entryway table and met Alice in her guest bedroom. Yes, her guest bedroom.

Alice uses her guest bedroom as sort of a design office slash storage room. A couple tables had bolts of fabric strewn across the tops and there were several of those legless, headless, armless dummy things with designs pinned to them sporadically placed about. One wall had a giant cork board hung on it with drawings, fabric samples, magazine cutouts, and news articles tacked all over in an organized disaster. There was a recent picture of Alice and I at a restaurant from a few weeks ago pinned amongst the chaos. Another wall had racks of clothes lined up horizontal to it. She had them set up like aisles with shoes lined up neatly underneath them and at the end of each row was a sign labeling each rack. One said 'new designs', another said, 'free clothes', and the last said, 'other'.

"Alice, what are the 'other,'" I air quoted, "clothes for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I rolled my eyes.

Alice went over to the 'free clothes' rack and started shuffling though the tightly packed clothes. She pulled out a tan shirt with three quarter inch sleeves that had a large black, red, and white plaid design on it. She then pulled a pair of blue jeans off and knelt down and snatched up a pair of towering, black heels. She handed her choices to me and proceeded to the closet. She opened the door and disappeared into it. I stood listening to shuffling noises and the shriek of hangers scraping metal pole. She finally reappeared with a matching bra and panty set. It was all lace and deep, fire engine red. _Sigh._ Well, at least it was boy shorts and not a g-string or thong. I peeked into the closet and was stunned. It looked like she stole a Victoria's Secret store and hid it in there. Lace and silk and things held together by two pieces of string and a prayer lined every visible surface of the closet.

"Damn, Alice! That's a whole lot of underwear." I was amazed. _Who the hell needs that many unmentionables?_

Alice laughed. "Well, it's mainly lingerie sets. You know; nighties, teddies, babydolls, and slips, but there are a few corsets and bustiers and garters. Okay, yeah, there's a lot of bra and panty sets too." She waved nonchalantly at the closet before shutting the door with a quick _'snap'_. I rolled my eyes. _Only Alice._

I checked the time on my phone. 5:33.

"Hey Alice, my dad was supposed to be here at 5:30. Let's head over to my place."

"Okay."

We made it out her door as my dad was stepping off the elevator.

"Dad!" I ran over and hugged him quickly. "Where is she? Where, where?"

"Hold on to your knickers for a minute, Bella." He leaned back into the elevator again and pulled out my baby.

"Mufley!" Mufley, my black and white thirteen month old kitten, hissed at me from inside her cage. "Now, now Mufley. You know I couldn't bring you home yet. Don't be so pissy." I shook my finger at the cage and she tried to swipe at it through the checkered metal door. I grabbed the cage from my dad as he snagged the cat box filled with a bag of food and Mufley's other things before the elevator doors closed.

"The infamous Mufley." Alice peeked into the cage. Mufley turned and showed her butt to the door and therefore Alice's face. Alice frowned.

"Don't mind her. She's kind of pissed at me at the moment." Mufley let out a noise that sounded sort of like a _pfft! _in agreement. I shook my head.

"Thanks so much for taking care of her all this time, dad. I know you hate cats and my detour in the hospital postponed you bringing her to me. I appreciate it." I hugged him again and then Alice did.

Dad and Alice caught up while I set up Mufley's litter box in a secluded corner and then her food and water bowls. I left her pouting in her cage for the time being. Dad proclaimed that he wished he could stay longer but that the only reason he could make it here so soon was he had to do something for the police department. I thanked him again and hugged him and told him I loved him and he departed.

I checked the time. 6:25.

"Shoot Alice! I need to get ready." I waited while Alice went to grab her make-up bag from her bathroom next door.

We then traveled to my bathroom while she proceeded to take her time lightly dusting a peachy, pink blush and a thick coat of mascara with a bit of eyeliner on the top lids.

"Shit, I took my new lip gloss to work yesterday. Let me see if I can go find something else. You go ahead and get dressed and I'll be back before seven." She zipped out of the bathroom and I followed into my bedroom where I had laid the outfit neatly on my bed.

I stripped down to my birthday suit and loaded my old clothes into the hamper. The underwear set wasn't that bad, really. It had a nice floral design on the lace and it was actually kind of pretty. I'd just pulled on the boy shorts when I heard a soft knock on the front door. I checked the clock. 6:48. Not Edward, too early. Must be Alice.

"Come in," I yelled. I heard the door open and close. "I'm still back here. You can come on back if you like." Alice had seen me topless several times already. That girl is a force of nature when it comes to shopping. I shook my head at the memories.

I could hear her walking down the hallway so I turned my back to the door and grabbed the bra so she wouldn't get an unnecessary eyeful. I stuck my arms through the straps and I'd just covered my breasts and was reaching back to fasten the hooks when I heard a gasp from the door.

A very unfeminine gasp.

With my hands still holding the back straps of the bra tightly against my body since it was still unclasped, I slowly turned and faced the door. There, in all his male glory, stood Edward. His widened eyes roaming my body. He stared for a moment before he shook his head and glanced at my face. His eyes seemed slightly hooded.

"Shit, sorry." He turned and made his way quickly away from my door.

I hurried and clasped my bra and threw on the jeans, shirt, and heels. I walked out of the room blushing to find Edward intently studying my book collection in the living room.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't usually invite men back to my bedroom when I'm hardly dressed on the first date. I thought you were--"

"BELLLAAAAAA! I found it!" She rounded the corner panting. "BEL--Oh shit. We have got to stop meeting like this Edward." She turned to me with an apologetic expression. "Well, here you go Bella." She handed me a pale pink lip gloss. "Have a fun time!" She waved us goodbye and all but flew out of the room.

"Alice," I finished.

"I see," he said slightly smiling, seeming to find my books very interesting still. "You have a very good collection. A lot of these are in mint condition. A few first editions."

"I have some that are signed, too."

"Very nice," he glanced at me. His eyes, a deep forest green, met my chocolate ones. They darted down to my chest quickly, and then popped back up to mine. He faintly blushed and I'm sure I was a tomato. _Well, hopefully this will be the most awkward thing of the evening._

We stared at each other for a minute before I said, "Well, let's hit the road. Let me go grab my purse and I'll meet you at the elevator." He nodded and smiled, I returned the smile and turned around and headed for my bathroom. My purse was actually by the door but I wanted to put this lip gloss on. I applied, puckered, and inserted the lip gloss into my pocket. I patted my hair a little. Alice and I had decided to leave it down since it looked so good that way.

On my way out I stopped in the kitchen and randomly grabbed one of the Tupperware dishes I already had packed up for Liam from the fridge. He would heat it up in the little employee workroom according to the directions I wrote on a post-it note stuck on top. I grabbed one of the pastel printed gift bags I kept for his dinners out of a drawer and placed the dish inside. I then tossed plastic silverware and napkins in, with a bottle of water, an apple, and a snack cake tucked in for dessert.

I grabbed my coat off the hook near the door and glanced into the mirror above my entryway table.

I looked at my reflection adjusting the purse on my shoulder and the gift bag in my hand, then repeated the words I'd said just earlier today;

"Let's do this."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.  
**

**My new fanfiction favorite is High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType. This fic is EXTREMELY good! It has probably one of my favorite Edwards ever and an extremely original storyline. It's hot and angsty and ah-mazing! Love it! You must go read it now!!  
**

**Also another good one is Portrait of a Girl by Zors. Another original storyline and it's funny and angsty, too. **

**Head over to my favorites list for quick links.**

**Thanks, as always, for reading!**

**XOXO,**

**Starpilot C:**

**P.S. Reviews are always nice to recieve and serve as a very good motivator for me to hurry with the next chapter. I'm just sayin'! :] Oh, and I hope everyone had a nice MLK day, too!  
**


End file.
